Harry Potter and the Shaman
by Carnacki23
Summary: Harry gets rescued from the Dursleys by a mysterious figure named Raymond Prospero Carnacki when he was almost 8 years old. 3 years later, he goes to Hogwarts. How will this change things? Eventually Harry/Susan OC/OC Dumbles and Ron bashing
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Harry Potter story, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Fun fact: Did you know J. K. has more money than the English Hierarchy? No joke! Look it up! All OCs and concepts are mine. If you want to use them, ask first, OK?

And now, the story!

**Harry Potter and the Shaman**

[xXx]

Privet Drive, June 10 1988

_Little Boxes on the hillside,_

_Little Boxes made of ticky-tacky,_

_Little Boxes on the hillside,_

_Little Boxes all the same._

_There's a green one and a pink one_

_And a blue one and a yellow one,_

_And they're all made out of ticky-tacky_

_Little boxes all the same._

It was a beautiful Friday in Surrey. Not too hot; not too cold. The sky was blue and full of clouds. A gentle breeze blew eastward. All in all, a perfect, normal day on Privet Drive… which made the song "Little Boxes" by Malvina Reynolds all the more appropriate to sing in the uniform, plastic, skeleton-in-the-closet subdivision, which we call Privet Drive.

A young man was singing; he looked no older than 18. He was of above average height with a lean build. His hair was dark brown under a tall, rounded hat decorated with a belt of coins with square hole stamped through. He had an angular jaw, high cheekbones and an evenly proportioned nose. His eyes were hidden behind black, horn-rimmed Ray Bans with pitch black lenses; hiding his eyes from everyone. He wore a pair of jeans, a pair of Adidas Samba's and a plaid, woven long-sleeve button-up sewn using black, brown and white threads. Underneath, he wore a white T-shirt. He wore pins for bands like Dead Boys, Fear, and Bad Brains on the left chest pocket of his shirt. So far he appeared to be just a little out of the ordinary, like other rebellious teenagers who lived on this street; the ones that the neighbors gossip about. But then there were features that really made this mysterious, singing figure stand out.

The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, revealing intricate, black tattoos of Native-American tribal design seemed to begin at his palm, stretching to the back of his hand, moving past his wrist, up his arms and further under his shirt, hidden to others. He held a stick in his left hand; long enough to be a cane. At the top of the stick was a large knot; a gold ring was skewered through it, jangling loosely as he walked. The body was marked with etchings of travels; chronicling its owner's journey. On his back was wooden box with two straps threaded through the back, so the man could transport it like a backpack. The box was decorated with talismans of Asian origin, possibly Japanese. He finally had a satchel hung off of his left shoulder, resting on his right hip. A hilt of a knife poked out, barely visible. The young man wasn't from Surrey, he sure as hell wasn't from Privet Drive. But he walked down the street at a leisurely pace, singing "Little Boxes" by Malvina Reynolds until he reached No. 4.

The man knocked on the door with his stick, cradling it in the inside of his elbow. The door opened and a horse-faced housewife answered the door, Petunia Dursley.

"What do you want," she asked, annoyed, on the lookout for her neighbors who would gossip about them consorting with this… "Abnormal".

"Hello, Petunia. I'm here for Harry," the man answered with a small grin. He had an American accent. Petunia looked shocked, then narrowed her eyes; giving him a look of disgust.

"You," she spat. "Get out of here! I won't deal with your freakishness."

"Not without Harry. I'm getting him out of here, peacefully or otherwise," he shot back with an edge in his voice. He pushed himself inside.

A fat man waddled into the front hallway.

"Who's at the do—WHO ARE YOU!" Petunia's husband exploded at the stranger who entered his home.

"I'm disappointed, but not surprised, that you have forgot, you ignorant hippo."

Mr. Dursley's eyes widened in revelation and his face turned puce. "YOU!"

"That's right, Vernon. Me," the stranger answered. "Now where's Harry?"

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU ANYTHING, YOU BRAT! I WANT NONE OF YOUR FREAKISHNESS HERE!"

"Again with the 'freak' thing. Jesus, don't you people have any new material? You really are a cog, aren't you?"

"GET OUT OUR HOUSE! NOW!"

"Not without Harry," the stranger countered. Then he heard a knock. He looked around, attempting to find the source. There was another knock, which the stranger had found to originate from a cupboard under the stairs. The stranger's face morphed into shock, then disgust as he looked at the Dursleys, who were now joined by a fat blond that the stranger deduced to be their spawn.

"You bastards!" the stranger yelled at the pathetic family. He then ran over then slid to the door. It was sealed shut with 4 different locks.

"Harry, are you in there," he asked frantically. He heard a quiet 'yes'. "Harry move back away from the door, I'm going to get you out!"

The stranger heard a tiny 'ok!' and he punched the door in, shocking the Dursleys. He then tore the door out of the way and peeked inside. What he saw disturbed him.

He saw a little boy with messy black hair. The clothes the boy was wearing were way too big on him. The stranger saw bruises over the boy's body and his arms were barely just skin and bones. The boy then looked up at him, revealing emerald green eyes behind taped together glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar. This was Harry Potter.

The stranger was in shock. But he snapped out of it. He had to get Harry out of here, fast.

"Harry? My name is Ray. I'm taking you away from here, to somewhere safe. You can trust me," the stranger, now named Ray, told Harry as he brought out his hand for the boy to take. Harry was frightened, but he felt like he could trust the man named Ray. So Harry nodded and gave Ray his hand and he was pulled out from the cupboard. Ray couldn't believe how light Harry was.

With Harry out from the cupboard, Ray moved his gaze towards the Dursleys with anger emanating from his frame. The Dursleys felt fear; the spawn ran upstairs to attempt to hide under his bed.

"We're going to have words," Ray said quietly, fighting hard to keep control. Ray moved Harry over to the living room with the mister and missus following.

Ray put Harry down on the couch then removed his satchel and box from his person to the coffee table and floor, respectively. Harry's aunt and uncle sat on the couch opposite. And then Ray began, now much calmer.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly, Harry. I am Raymond Prospero Carnacki. I am a shaman and you are a wizard," he told Harry.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Your dad was a wizard and your mom was a witch. They both died protecting you from some bad people."

"But I was told they were drunken lay-abouts who died in a car crash. That's why I do all of the chores."

Ray brought his hand to rub the bridge of his nose, lifting his shades. After his shades lowered, he looked at the Dursleys with disbelief.

"Unbelievable! Only you two would sink so low to lie about the death of good people! Just because they had a better life! You sicken me," he told them with utter disgust. "They were heroes, and you lazy assholes just pissed on their graves and use their son like some sort of whipping boy!"

"They were freaks! Just like you and their son!" Petunia bit back, with equal disgust.

"You're right, I am a freak! But I'm a fearless freak! I laugh in the face of danger! I've done more in five months than the hippo here can do in five years! Tell me, Vernon. You still work at that drill company?"

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Vernon shouted in rage. Ray didn't even flinch.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ray said then continued, "but that's neither here nor there. I'm taking Harry away from here. Let me show you how."

Ray leaned over and opened his satchel. He pulled out a copy of the Guardian, an English newspaper.

"Petunia, read the headline aloud, please," he requested, giving the paper to Petunia.

"_Child Protection Act Passed by Parliament_," Petunia read, first confused, but then fearful. Her eyes widened and all the color in Vernon's face vanished.

Ray took the paper back. "Good," he said. "You now understand the implications. I can call the police and the both of you can be arrested and the little fudge ball, uh-,"

"Dudley," Harry answered.

"- thank you, Dudley will be shipped off to foster care. But get this; the wizarding world has had laws like these in effect since the 18th, 19th century. And the punishments are much more severe."

Petunia was shivering; Vernon was sweating up a storm.

"Good to see you understand. Harry, do you want to leave your family? Do you consider this place home?" Ray asked Harry these questions, already knowing the answers.

"They are not my family and this is not my home," Harry answered with determination to leave this prison he's been forced to stay in. Ray felt pressure leave his body. _'Alright, there's the bait. And now to wait for the sucker,'_ Ray thought over his plan. He looks over at the Dursleys.

"Ok, here's my ultimatum: you let us go quietly. If you try to stop us, the cops come and look at the house, and then you're arrested. You try to stop us _violently_, I kick your ass, the wizards get involved and you're more than arrested. Believe me, I can kick your ass. You let us go quietly, Vernon gets arrested for embezzlement and other white-collar crimes—"

"What are you talking about?" Vernon is on edge. "How did you know?"

"I found your file, you're being investigated. Did you really believe getting a new car every few months wasn't suspicious? Especially on your salary? As I was saying, you go away for eighteen months and good behavior and you still have a family to go home to. What's your choice?"

Vernon was still in shock, how was he found out? He was off in his own world. Petunia thought it over. No matter what they chose, they lose. But at least there's a chance to take care of her Dudders. So she chose for them.

"Fine, take the freak. Never darken our doorway again," Petunia answered. Vernon was shocked. How could she do this?

"Petunia! Why?"

"Dammit, Vernon! Think about someone other than yourself and look at the bigger picture! We're up against the wall. We try to stop him, then we get arrested and Dudley goes into foster care! Think about our Duddykins!"

Vernon was angry, but saw there was no other way. He slumped, which is amazing with his physique.

"Get out," he bit out angrily. Ray got up and pulled on his box and satchel.

"Gladly. C'mon, Harry," Ray said and moved towards the front door. Harry nodded and got off the couch followed him. At the door, Ray turned back to the couple on the couch. "If you go and confess now, they'll shave time off of your sentence and maybe put you in a minimum security prison. So long."

Ray opened the door and ushered Harry out then closed the door behind them. It was just then, Vernon and Petunia had the same revelation: _How did he know everything?_

[xXx]

Outside, Ray and Harry we're walking and talking.

"I'll tell you Harry. We're going to go on adventures. I'll do everything to protect you, I made that promise when you were born. I have a lot to make up for, but I won't let you down."

"But where are we going, Ray?" Harry had to ask. It looked like Ray was about to answer, but then they were interrupted.

"What do you think you're doing, Mr. Carnacki? It isn't safe for Harry," an old voice said. Ray and Harry turned around to see an old man in purple robes. His hair was white, just like his beard, which went down to his waist. Behind half-moon spectacles were blue twinkling eyes. "Harry, my boy, you really should return home to your family."

Ray's gaze hardened then he said, "Harry, may I introduce Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: the man who dropped you on the Dursley's doorstep. I call him Brian."

"Mr. Carnacki, I must insist that Harry be returned to the Dursley's. I have wards there that will protect him," Dumbledore told Ray. Ray just snorted.

"You mean the blood wards?" Ray asked. "They were barely holding on. If anyone was after Harry, it would barely take two minutes to break through. Harry already broke those. And to top it off, the Dursleys have given up custody."

Albus was shocked. _'Harry broke the wards?'_

Ray spoke again. "Did you even check up on him? I found him locked up in a cupboard under the stairs! LOOK AT HIM! He's so skinny! They had him do all the chores! They starved him! They beat him for every mistake! You were supposed to watch him!"

"I thought they would care for him," Albus tried to make an excuse. Ray covered Harry's ears.

"Bullshit! You were too busy fucking around with people's lives! Safety is a two-way street, Brian. For every external threat, there are a few inside. Case in fucking point!" Ray finished motioning his arm towards No. 4 and removing his hands from Harry's ears.

"Lily and James wanted him there," Albus explained, thinking he won. Ray shook his head in disbelief.

"Now I know you're lying. I read their will when I came back to England a year ago," Ray countered. "The real will, not that forgery you made. If anything were to happen to James and Lily, Sirius was supposed to watch over him. If he was unavailable, the Longbottom's were next on the list. With Sirius in prison and Frank and Alice insane, Harry was supposed to go into the care of me or Remus. And since Remus dropped off the map, I'm all that's left."

Albus was about to speak again, but Ray beat him again. "And it never said anything about Harry going to the Dursleys. In fact, it said the exact opposite. And now, the final twist. You witnessed it, Brian! YOU! Goblins take great offence and disrespect of such crimes. They removed you as Harry's magical guardian. I call on the key of Haradin James Potter!"

Out of thin air, a golden key appeared in Ray's hand. He then stashed it in his satchel. Albus was lost. He couldn't do anything.

Ray and Harry walked past him. Ray did some magic on Harry's glasses, making the left lens red and the right green.

"Expect a lot of angry letters, Brain. And there will be an audit. Harry will see you in his first year." Ray turned to Harry. "Keep those on. Don't run off, but if you get lost, trust your instincts ok?"

Harry only nodded before Ray took off his shades and a giant portal appeared. There were millions of lights and shapes and sounds. Ray took Harry's hand and they disappeared.

[xXx]

I finished my first chapter! OF ANYTHING! Awesome! So remember to review. No flames, it my first story. I also need a beta, so PM me or something.


	2. Chapter 2

What up, 23-hour-part-people! What's shakin'? I'm actually amazed that I got positive reviews. Thank you all! In exchange I'm going to write a long chapter explaining Ray's character, his origins, bridge the gap between the previous and current chapters and depict the current family dynamic between Harry, Ray, and a new OC I'm introducing in this chapter. This chapter will cover the periphery of Ray's origins. And by "periphery", I mean "Super-long-summary-chapter-that-I-couldn't-do-over-an-indefinite-number-of-chapters-because-then-I-would-lose-the-main-focus-of-the-story". This will take a while, so be ready for the long haul. And now, the story!

Disclaimer: See chapter one… now sod off!

**Harry Potter and the Shaman**

[xXx]

3 Years Later, Location Unknown

"Ray! Sparrow! Wake up!"

A boy with black hair, green eyes and a familiar lightning-bolt-shaped scar ran into his older brother's bedroom and jumped into the bed on top of his brother, Ray. The boy's elder could only groan and hold his pillow over his head.

"Harry, it's too early," came the muffled moan from under the pillow. He reached for his black, horn-rimmed shades and put them on. "Also, you're kinda heavy."

"But it's eight 'o'clock! And I am not heavy," the boy, now revealed to be Harry, countered pouting. They looked towards the source of a girlish giggle under the blanket on Ray's bed. The blanket was pulled down to reveal a beautiful woman with dark tan skin, black hair and hazel eyes. She wore a white tank top and plaid sleep pants. This was Sparrow Roundtree, Ray's girlfriend and the love of his life.

"You know he's right, Ray. We have stuff to do today, remember?" Sparrow had a good point. Ray sighed.

"Alright, I know when I'm beat. You two go downstairs and start breakfast. I'll be down in a bit. Gotta meditate," Ray said to Harry and Sparrow, with a defeated tone.

Harry nodded vigorously while Sparrow smiled and kissed Ray on the cheek. Harry blanched.

"Don't take too long, ok?" Sparrow knew he could meditate until sundown.

"If I'm not down in fifteen minutes, come up and poke me or something," Ray replied. Sparrow nodded, got out of bed and took Harry downstairs to the kitchen. Ray left the bed and moved to the shaded sliding door. He opened the shades to reveal the sight of a lush, heavily forested valley. The cabin the trio lived in was so isolated, that no one could plot it on any map. It wasn't under the Fidelius Charm and the owls could find it just fine, but they have kept the location a secret. Not even under threat of death would the cabin's location be exposed. But, then again they're owls. Humans can't understand them, anyway.

Ray opened the sliding door to a balcony outside his and Sparrow's room. He leaned on the railing and looked out on the nature that surrounded his home. He then looked down at his left hand, specifically, his wrist. Surrounding his wrist was a black band tattoo. The tattoo moved in time with his heartbeat, alternating between wider and narrower. This tattoo was his stepping stone. _'Has it really been twelve years,'_ Ray asked himself as he began to reminisce about how the events in his life began to shape the man he was today.

[xXx]

It was the night of July 18, 1979. The war against Voldemort was at its height and also worldwide. His father, Kieran, was working nonstop at the FBMI, the American analog to Britain's DMLE; he and his partner, Malone Calloway, were taking down Death Eater cells left and right. Kieran being off-duty was a blessing. Ray, Kieran and Teresa, Ray's mother and Kieran's wife, were having dinner in their home, a brownstone in Georgetown, Virginia. Teresa was one of the founding members of _The Looking Glass_, a magazine inspired by the tech, or non-magic folk, magazine _Rolling Stone_. There was also their elf friend, Gonzo. Gonzo was a very irregular elf as he wore a suit, was a master carpenter and was working to be an attorney or a lawyer. He would become the first elven lawyer in history if he passed the bar in the years ahead. Gonzo sat at the table, eating while reading a law book. Ray was asking him questions; Gonzo tried to stay calm and answer in a way Ray could understand. They were eating a secret Orsini family spaghetti and meatball recipe. Ray always loved this meal, as they didn't have it a lot because Kieran was working non-stop as of late. Kieran and Teresa were chatting happily, until he dropped his fork. Ray looked over at him and saw a face Kieran never wore before; a face that scared him. Kieran told Gonzo to take Ray to Malone then get him to Teresa's uncle, Giuseppe Orsini, in New York City. Ray didn't want to leave, but he had no choice. By the time he made it to Malone's office, reports were coming in that Death Eaters had destroyed the Carnacki's home and Kieran and Teresa were dead from the subsequent battle. Ray couldn't even go to the funeral as he was being shipped to the U.K. to stay with his godfather, James Potter, and his wife, Lily Evans Potter.

[xXx]

Ray was withdrawn and distraught. James and Lily did what they could, but also acknowledged that he needed space. Eventually, he lightened up, especially after learning that Lily was pregnant. It was also around this time that Ray began cultivating the legendary "Carnacki Gut", the instincts that makes every Carnacki so good at investigating. It became more apparent when he met Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for the first time. Albus barely said a word before Ray's instincts shouted out "untrustworthy". Albus was too grandfatherly and Ray was wary of the twinkle in the old man's eyes. He addressed his concerns to James and Lily, who were surprised. They couldn't think of the man as anything other than the grandfatherly headmaster from their school years, but James understood where Ray was coming from, seeing as he'd seen it with Ray's father. James and his friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew looked up to Kieran in their school years.

And then, on July 31st, 1980, Harry James Potter was born. As a ten year old Ray held the newborn baby boy in his arms, he made a promise to always look out for him. For the next year, the two of them were inseparable. They played together, Ray told Harry stories, and he even woke up in the middle of the night and checked to see if anything was wrong. For a year, this went on, until he received his Hogwarts letter. At the time, the Potters were in hiding in Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix took Ray shopping and to the train at King's Cross Station. It was hard to leave Harry, as he had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but off to Hogwarts he went. On the train, he met Bill Weasley, the eldest of seven with five brothers and recently, a sister; the first in seven generations, apparently. When they arrived, and began the sorting ceremony, his first steps into a life he never knew he would traverse.

Raymond could recall the entire conversation he had with the ratty Sorting Hat and a mysterious other voice within his mind word for word, by heart.

(*Flashback*)

_Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, September 1st, 1981, 5:30 AM_

"_Carnacki, Raymond!"_

_Ray walked forward towards the stool with the ratty old hat atop of its seat, feeling the hundreds of eyes watching his every move. Was he nervous? Yes, he was. He'd admit it, too. He watched those before him go up the same path before him, the ratty hat shouting out, "GRYFFINDOR!" "SLYTHERIN!" "RAVENCLAW!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" And now, it was his turn. Whose house was he going to be sorted in? Will he fit in? Would he like his chosen house? He wasn't sure of anything and was lost._

_He finally made it to the stool. The deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, had lifted the hat from its seat and gave Ray a quick, almost nonexistent smile to reassure him that all would be fine. Ray accepted it and grinned back just as quickly then took his place on the stool, McGonagall placing the hat on his head._

_The first thing Ray heard was strange gibberish (__**A/N**__: For the audio, listen to songs by a group called Terrestrial Tones, specifically the album Dead Drunk. It feels right.). Then he heard a shout._

'_So much chatter, young man! There aren't many minds your age that have such strong mental shields,' a voice remarked in Ray's head. 'Incredible!'_

_Ray was confused and began to put the puzzle pieces together. 'Are you the hat?'_

'_Correct, young Raymond,' the voice now confirmed to be the Sorting Hat answered. 'Quite quick witted, aren't you? But that's not what we're here for are? Now let's see here. You're very intelligent; smart enough to be in Ravenclaw. But you're also loyal, and hardworking; maybe Hufflepuff is right for you? I've also seen that you have the ability to be brave and courageous; another Gryffindor, perhaps? But you've already seen past the bigger picture, into the bigger game; Slytherin would accept you with open arms! Oh, decisions, decisions, Mr. Carnacki!'_

_Ray looked out at the Great Hall. He focused in at the tables, and listened in on some conversations. Some third year Gryffindors were telling the first years that Slytherin house was full of dark wizards or some nonsense. When did dark equate with evil? Not all Slytherins can be evil, can they? These questions grew louder in his head, more so with an audience._

'_You're making me choose?' Ray asked in confusion. 'None of this makes much sense. I mean why divide us? Segregate us? Make us compete and stagnate instead of collaborate to make the world better? What's it all for?'_

'_You know, it wasn't mean to be like this,' the Hat began, sighing. 'All of this competition, superiority. A complete waste of potential, that's what it is. This isn't what we wanted for this place, you know. We wanted to build a school where young witches and wizards could grow into their own. A hub for young minds to find their path and broaden their horizons. I'm not surprised that you find the Founder's original vision so appealing.'_

'_**Because he's one of mine,'**__a mysterious voice interrupted._

_Ray and the Hat jumped a little, but for different reasons. The Hat asked first._

'_Are you certain, old friend?'_

'_**Quite certain, Godric,'**__the other voice answered.__**'You'll need to announce it this time. Let me speak with him first.'**_

'_You've never taking this much interest in the others you've tapped, much less announce him as one of yours. But, alright; this will bring you a lot of attention.'_

'_**Thank you, Godric,'**__he told the Hat, then turned his attention to Ray.__**'I hate to do this to you but you will play an important role in the coming decades. You will bring about a new magical age, unlike that of which the world has ever seen. It's up to you how it emerges. Others will try to mislead you, manipulate you, but it will forever be your choice; don't let others tell you otherwise. Destruction and ignorance itself will attempt to destroy you and all you hold dear. But fear not, this is not your destiny; it's your choice, whatever you do will bring the world into a new age. Good luck, Raymond Prospero Carnacki. Follow the bear.'**_

'_Hey, wait! Who are you?' Ray asked frantically, but the voice was gone. Questions were racing around in the boy's head. Thankfully, he was brought back to reality by the Sorting Hat._

'_Well, I believe this ends our conversation, Mr. Carnacki. Good luck,' the Hat concluded. It then shouted, "MOUNTAINBLOOD!"_

(*Flashback Over*)

Apparently, the conversation between Ray, the Sorting Hat and the mysterious voice went on for a half-an-hour. No one has ever heard of the Mountainblood house, or at least claimed not to. The teachers were at a loss of what to do. Ray was of house with no table, no points, no head-of-house and no common room, to anyone's knowledge. The rest of the sorting went off without peculiarity. Ray's friend, Bill, went into Gryffindor. Ray sat with Bill during dinner. People kept staring and asking questions he couldn't answer. The most troubling disturbance was the way the teachers were looking at him. As first years were shuffled to their common room, Ray met Honovi, the Mountainblood house ghost. She took him to the common room where he met members from other houses who were also in Mountainblood house.

[xXx]

Honovi explained to him that all the students in Mountainblood house were sorted into other houses then tapped by the founder of the house, Manitou Mountainblood. Manitou was a shaman from the western United States who came across the Atlantic in search of aid against a being not of darkness, but of mindless destruction and stagnation. His quest for aid fell on deaf ears on all who asked until he met the future founders of Hogwarts. The five of them the traveled all Europe and Asia, recruiting Crusading Knight Sorcerers, Dark Lords and Ladies, Hindu Gurus, Mountain Sages from China, Shinto Priests and Shrine Maidens, Imams, Hags, Druids, Healers and others to their coalition. This army descended on modern day Budapest, and fought the being called "Aravin," the Georgian word for nobody. After a long hard battle, the coalition was victorious. Those who survived returned to their homes while the founders and Manitou founded Hogwarts. The school was successful, but something happened to Mountainblood and his best friend, Salazar Slytherin became known as a pureblood elitist in the history books.

The reason they were tapped is because they were able to look beyond boundaries, morals, rules, laws and the "truth" set by elders and ancestors in books and history. They were also looking to make the world a better place. Originally, Hogwarts and its houses were united by a singular idea. Say a Mountainblood created an idea for a charm or invention, Gryffindors willed the courage to start it, Ravenclaws put that idea to scroll, Slytherins bartered for resources and Hufflepuffs crafted it into reality. All of the houses worked together to create or discover inventions or concepts that would make society better for all.

Honovi then explained that the world isn't black and white; light or dark. It's about right and wrong. While opinions concerning this topic differ from person to person, there is a lot people can agree on. A person would kill if it was to protect someone or something they cared about. You can hold back the truth until the time is right. Darkness can be good and light can be evil. The ability to choose, a human's free will, is the most valuable part of any human being. Prophecies are meaningless; they only come true if you choose to make them so. No one's life is fated or predestined. Honovi went into detail about these topics and more. When she finished up, she allowed the "members" of the house to talk amongst themselves for a half-hour before they had to return to their dorms for bed.

The first people Ray and Bill met were two Slytherins. They introduced themselves as Alistair Zabini and Sofia Greengrass. Ray introduced himself in turn, as did Bill, but with a little hesitation. He apologized for his pause and the Slytherins accepted it without condition, understanding Bill's initial reluctance. Ray and Bill learned that the two of them just became older siblings. Sofia said she had a sister named Daphne, while Alistair talked about Blaise. Ray told them about Harry and Bill talked about his six younger siblings. Sofia commented about what Honovi talked about sounded a lot like what her parents taught her growing up. Alistair noticed his mother talked to him about the same things. Bill got this talk from his father while Ray got it from his parents while they were still alive. An older student, a Ravenclaw, was eavesdropping told them about the portraits on the wall; speculating that their parents might be in a few of them. So, the first years took the Ravenclaw's advice. Best advice ever.

Ray found his father, Kieran, in year's 1961 to 1967. The two people he had his arms around were Bill's dad, Arthur, and Kieran's old partner in the aurors, Amelia Bones. Ray also found Lily and Remus Lupin, a close friend of his godfather's. Ray liked him. In the same years as James friend's was Sofia's parents and Alistair's mom. Also, he saw the deputy headmistress, who he thought looked pretty in school.

Eventually, everyone had to leave. Ray bid his new friends farewell and Honovi pointed him to his bedroom. Before he went to bed, he sent a letter to the Potters about his first night and being sorted.

[xXx]

That night, he had a strange dream. He was in a strange place. There were millions of sights and sound bombarding him at once, that everything he processed came out as audio-visual soup (**A/N**: Put on some Terrestrial Tones or something to that effect.). The sensory overload died down and an old man stood before him. He wore ornate indigo robes, brown pointed slippers, spectacles with triangular lenses and a helmet that fit over his head, like a skullcap. Around his waist was a belt with a book fastened to it. Behind him were a fairy and some sort of bare-ass demon/gorilla hybrid. The man's eyes glowed much like the place they were occupying. The man grinned at him and began to speak; he had an Italian accent:

_This shining soil beyond life's mummied grip,_

_Far past the maul of fact,_

_Where thoughts parade._

_Our direst yearnings and our fondest fears at sport,_

_Made safe from time's iniquity._

The elderly Italian, as Ray discovered, made a motion for Ray to follow with his hand. Ray and company ventured into stacks and shelves of books reaching the heavens, maybe even farther. Strolling through the labyrinthine library, the old man began again:

_We are the dreams and wonders that creased your toddler brow,_

_The doodles scrawled on floor and wall in childhood alley-play,_

_Did not your youth,_

_When inspired each motion seized,_

_See muse paramour took oft to bed?_

The sage turned to him, right brow raised and mischievous grin apparent. Young Raymond could only shrug. His elder chuckled and continued:

_When grown to grey responsibility,_

_Its disenchantments and diurnal toils,_

_Come each day's disappointed end were we not all thy consolation,_

_Thy escape?_

The quartet left the maze-like library and came across a spire overlooking the madness surrounding them. Ray followed the old would-be master of this strange place. The man continued once more:

_Did half-truths and half-leads not prevail?_

_The storybooks?_

_The essays?_

_Our virtues, our intoxicating vice:_

_While fashioning thyself,_

_Were these not clay?_

_If we mere in substantial fancies be,_

_How more so thee,_

_Who from us substance stole?_

Ray stopped. Was this stranger talking of ideas or of dreams? Perhaps creation itself? He began to rub his chin in deep thought, or he would of if he hadn't heard the old maestro's cough for attention. He looked up to see aforementioned maestro and his companion's looks of impatience. Ray made a quick trot and gave his guide a look of apology, which gained him a look of warning in return. The Italian once again continued his soliloquy:

_Not thou alone,_

_But all humanity doth in its progress fable emulate._

_Whence came thy wands and fireworks if not from Beedle, from dragons?_

_Your truest companions since the cave, we apparitions guided mankind's tread,_

_Our planet,_

_Unseen counterpart to thine,_

_As permanent,_

_As ven'rable,_

_As true._

_On dream's foundation matter's mudyards rest._

_Great many sketching hands,_

_Each and everyone the other draws:_

_The fantasies fashion thee._

The maestro pointed at Ray when he said "thee". They had made it to the foot of the spire. A spiral staircase ran up to its summit. The maestro continued on:

_Intangible,_

_We are life's secret soul._

_Its guiding principle,_

_Its best._

_Untarnished by all manipulations and thieves,_

_Unshackled from mundane authorities._

_Life's boldness erodes,_

_Yet we endure._

_Whilst tyrants topple,_

_Yet Tesla rides with the companions of thy bed nights in glorious pasture Stalin never glimpsed._

At, last they reached the top and Ray surveyed over it all. Ideas great and small and fantastic figures from tales his mother read to him way back when. He knew where he was now, or at least had an idea. Ray returned his attention toward his elder escort as he concluded his speech:

_Rejoice!_

_Imagination's quenchless pyre burns on,_

_A beacon to eternity._

_Its triumphs culture's proudest pinnacles when great wars are ingloriously forgot._

_Here is our inspiration made paradise,_

_Brief thought made glorious fruition._

_Here thinkers and innovators are made safe from ignorant sneer,_

_Or__skeptic__,_

_Or fact._

_Here nephew,_

_Are brave banners of__**inception**__unfurled…_

The strange land began to flourish much greater as the maestro raised his arms in glorious revel!

_**TO BLAZE FOREVER IN A BLAZING WORLD!**_

Behind his orator now appeared three other beings. The first, a heavily tattooed Tribal American wearing a bear-pelt headdress brandishing a tomahawk. The second could only be Merlin Emrys, himself; Ray has seen thousands of paintings and pictures of him. And finally, a strange creature he never seen before. Ray could not describe it with the sights and sounds entrapping his senses (**A/N**: Put on some Terrestrial Tones or something to that effect for a few seconds than stop abruptly.).

[xXx]

Ray woke up in shock. He could not even begin to comprehend his dream; it was too much. What was the old man talking about? What was that place? His mind was racing at the speed of light. Ray wanted to learn more, but it was late and he closed his eyes, to dream again. In the back of his mind, Ray held on to one question: _'Why did he call me his nephew?'_

[xXx]

Over the next couple weeks, Ray got in tune with school life. He made friends, did homework, went to quidditch games and explored the castle with the help of the Marauder's Map that had been smuggled into his trunk with a note from Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs to have some fun with it. He had lunch at his own house table, which he opted for it to be circular, to keep it equal. He also declined house points, calling them a waste of time; why add unnecessary pressure and mistrust?

Everything was fine until Halloween, 1981. News broke out about the Dark Lord Voldemort being defeated by his adopted brother, Harry Potter and the death of the Potters. Ray sprinted towards the headmaster's office in shock. What was going to happen to Harry? McGonagall found the boy trying to figure out the password into Dumbledore's office. Minerva answered it and the two of them went up into the office. Before Albus or Minerva said anything, Ray shot out thousands of questions about Harry. Was he alright? Was Sirius going to watch over him? Will Harry still be in Ray's care? What about James and Lily's funeral? Minerva calmed the hysterical boy down and allowed Albus to answer. Sirius Black killed Peter Pettigrew and a dozen muggles and was being carted off the Azkaban, the wizarding prison, for betraying the Potter's. Ray claimed that Sirius was innocent; Peter was the secret keeper of Godric's Hollow, not Sirius. Dumbledore said there was nothing he could do, which was an absolute lie; Ray caught it easily. Ray was right not to trust his headmaster. Ray then demanded that Harry be returned to him, to whom the "leader of the light" said no; Harry was going to stay with his Aunt Petunia and the Dursleys. Ray gave the headmaster was shock and revulsion. He met the Dursleys; they were monsters. They went against every tenant of the Mountainblood way. Even Minerva let her stoic mask slip to reveal her disgust with her friend. Albus explained that Lily accidently instigated a blood ritual that protected Harry from the Dark Lord and destroyed the snake's body. For Harry's protection, he was to be placed with his aunt's family and power the blood wards until he goes to school. Ray couldn't take it anymore; he sprinted back to the Adobe with tears in his eyes.

[xXx]

Ray felt so useless. There was nothing he could do. He lost two families in roughly two years, Harry is imprisoned at the Dursleys, Sirius is in prison and Professor—no—Brian wouldn't do anything about it! Ray was just so angry! He couldn't even cast a proper spell because he didn't know how to do it. Ray looked at his wand in frustration; 11 inches, Oak with a qilin's antler as its core, left-handed, perfect for defense and transfiguration. Ollivander told him the wand chose its wielder, but why did it choose him? In rage, he threw it at one of the book cases. The books crashed to the floor as Ray cried again, shoving his face into his hands, lying on the floor until he went to sleep.

When Ray woke up, he saw what he had done and went to pick up the books. They were volumes of the same series. Curious, Ray found the first volume and opened it. The title read _The Life of Manitou Mountainblood_. Were these Manitou's journals? He pocketed his wand and took the book over to the couch. The book was written by Salazar Slytherin, acting as ghost-writer for Manitou, seeing as he couldn't read or write. What Ray read astonished him to no bounds; Manitou had true power, or perhaps strength was the better term. The shaman could move mountains, commune with the dead, cast silent and wandless magic with ease. Manitou spoke in detail about a shaman's life; his tools, rituals, methodology, ideals and his magic. A large portion of the Adobe's Library concerned Shamanism. When Bill, Alistair and Sofia came down to check on him and give him food, they found him sitting on the couch, surrounded by books. They were amazed when he asked what time it was.

Ray went into exile, just reading Manitou's journals; most of the teachers gave him some space. His "housemates" brought him food and notes and homework. Everyone wanted to ask him about Harry, but thankfully, his friends never exposed where to find him. They also gave Ray his mail. One letter in particular came from his godmother, Amelia Bones. It instructed him to came back to London on the train so they could meet and get Ray situated. Ray wrote a very short reply, it was one sentence, and had Bill send it for him. Afterwards, Ray returned to reading.

A month passed. It was breakfast and everyone was talking about Ray. Some rumors stated that he killed himself. Others said he left school quietly to transfer somewhere else. Minerva knew better and said nothing; the same with all of the other Mountainbloods. Even Dumbledore was concerned… somewhat.

Everything stood still and silent when Raymond Carnacki slammed open the doors to the Great Hall without breaking his stride. He power-walked to the head table and asked Professor McGonagall if they could discuss a few things during the lunch break. Speechless and surprised, the deputy headmistress could only nod. Ray flashed a mega-watt grin, nodded, and went to eat at his table.

As soon as he sat down, he was bombarded with questions, which he only answered with small requests (Could you please pass the pepper?) or utter nonsense (kumquat). After awhile, people just gave up, thinking he went mad. Dumbledore was now even more concerned and attempted to use legilimency to enter the young Carnacki's mind, only to be shut out by nonsense and gibberish (**A/N**: Terrestrial Tones for five seconds). Albus didn't know how it was possible; Ray wasn't an occlumens. He needed to keep better track of young Raymond. He tried only to discover it was near impossible.

Ray began to use his Mountainblood "sense" to find passage-ways that could not be found on any map. When lunch finally came, he collected some food and went to Minerva's office. There he explained his self-imposed exile and the fruits of research. Ray told her that he wanted to become a shaman. Minerva was shocked. She never heard of any wizard volunteering to become a shaman. He found a ritual that jump-started the metamorphosis of Ray's magical core. He also asked to keep it from Albus for as long as possible. Reluctantly, she agreed.

Ray then went on to explain that in order to become a shaman, he needed to travel abroad in order to learn. He was hoping to study abroad. Another unprecedented event! Ray wanted present his case to the board of governors, after the holidays. He would talk it over with Amelia during the winter break. McGonagall would allow it on the condition that she was there for the ritual. They shook on it.

[xXx]

The holiday break came quickly and Ray was on his way back to London, to meet Amelia Bones. He sat in a compartment with Bill, Alistair and Sofia. Ray was very nervous about meeting his godmother. He sent her a letter a week ago concerning his choices. Would she like him? Will she be alright with his path? Will she die, too? Ray shook himself out of that questioning. His parent's and the Potter's death were not his fault. They told him so. He began some training, more specifically communion with the dead. The first time, he spoke with his parents, Kieran and Teresa. He told them about his life and his plans. They told him to go forward with it. Communing with the Potters went the same.

In barely anytime at all, they made it to their stop. Ray, Bill, Alistair and Sofia departed from the train and found their parents. Parents were introduced and reunited with their children. The only problem was Molly, Bill's mother, who was angry that her son would consort with Slytherins. Thankfully, Arthur, Bill's dad and Molly's husband, kept her under control. The Weasleys, Greengrasses and Zabinis left for home, leaving Ray to look for Amelia. He turned around and found a woman in her thirties with blonde hair. He remembered her photo and approached her. They stared at one another for a small amount of time until they pulled each other into a hug. They left the station by floo and arrived at her home. It was there was Ray met her niece, Susan. She was a baby, about Harry's age. Ray missed Harry, but he had to be strong.

[xXx]

A few hours later, Ray, Amelia and Susan finished dinner. The older two talked about his parents, school, his life, her job and everything in between. Finally, after Susan was taken to bed, Ray spoke of his plans. At first, Amelia was surprised, but the more he explained his reasons, the more she understood. With heavy heart, she consented for Ray to study abroad. He hugged her, catching her off guard, and she returned it.

McGonagall came the next day by floo. They worked out his plan. Ray would begin travelling September 1st of next year until the end of his sixth year, the same time he would take his OWLs. Over the weeks leading to break, Ray read about various arts and places. He listed anything interesting and let Minerva and Amelia look it over. They gave it the OK.

[xXx]

The holidays came and went. As soon as Ray came back to school, he had the meeting with the school's board of governors. Ray explained his plans and reasons. Many were apprehensive of him becoming a shaman, along with travelling abroad. But eventually, Ray won by majority vote; the only opposition came from Professor Dumbledore, to keep the boy in line, and Lucius Malfoy, recently released from Ministry custody; the man hated the idea.

[xXx]

Three months passed before Ray went forward with the ritual. Honovi lead him through it. Ray began his pledge to "walk the Earth". Understanding the world was the most important goal to a shaman. He drew runes over his heart and in his left hand. His footsteps follow those of his elders then find their own way.

Ray picked up a knife and cut open his hand, breaking the rune. A great pressure came down on Ray. He felt like he was being crushed, but he persevered. As he lost consciousness, his first tattoo, a black band appeared on his wrist; it was tied to his heart, expanding and contracting with its beat. His wand, hanging around his neck grew to the size of a cane. A knot grew out of the top of it. The ritual was over. Raymond Prospero Carnacki was now on his first steps in becoming a shaman.

[xXx]

The remainder of the year passed without incident and students left Hogwarts to enjoy the summer. For Ray, his summer involved preparing for his pilgrimage, hanging out with friends, and training. He loved controlling the earth; he took to making walls of rock to make shields, and then creating spikes, launching them as a counterattack. Right before he left, Ray snuck over to Surrey to see Harry before he left. Ray left protective charms on the baby boy with the promise that he'll be back.

[xXx]

On September 1st, 1982, Ray began his walkabout with a reunion with Gonzo, who passed the bar and was officially a lawyer. They traveled to France, Italy, Russia, Turkey, Japan, India, China, Australia, and the United States. In France, Ray learned the Mind Arts from Apolline Delacour, and befriended her 12-year-old spitfire of a daughter, Renee. Renee was a quarter-Veela, seductive creatures that the siren myth originated from. Strangely enough, unlike her mother and younger sister, Fluer, who had silvery blonde hair, Renee's hair was raven-black. Ray had no problem with it, though. Said it made her look like someone you shouldn't mess with. During his time with Apolline, Ray learned that instead of shields, an Occlumens should instead create a mindscape in order to make thoughts and information inaccessible to intruders. This was especially useful against the Imperius Curse; if the caster couldn't find how to control your mind, then the curse is useless. During his time there, Ray's tattoo began to extend and grow; intricate art encompassed his left forearm.

In Japan, Ray and Gonzo roamed the country with Ginko, a Mushi master. Mushi is life in its most basic form. The best way to explain would be an analogy: Look at your hand, face up. Classify your fingers as fauna, or animal life, with humans signified by your middle finger as its point is farthest from your heart. Meanwhile, classify your thumb as flora, or plants. Inside your hand are veins where your life's blood flows and circulates. Eventually, moving down your hand, those veins meet as one at your wrist; classify that as bacteria and microbes. As you move down your arm, life becomes more complex and indistinguishable, until you make it to your heart; those are "Mushi" or "Midorimono". They are life itself. Only those with a special sense, called "Youshitsu" can detect them. Most Japanese wizards and witches can, but it's rare for foreigners to have it. Mushi also cause problems and ailments, and as a Mushi master, Ginko knows how to solves problems involving these creatures. During his erudition with Ginko, Ray was given his oak-box backpack. The inside was larger than the outside, allowing him to move his clothes, books, and other knick-knacks he collected on his travels. Ginko also gave Ray a special sealed cocoon with a Mushi inside that was used for sending and receiving messages. Ray also had some made for Amelia and his friends, so they could send letters to each other. Ray made it a goal to discover the British equivalent when he returned to Hogwarts. His tattoos grew some more, decorating his hands and half way up his right arm.

While on vacation in Italy, Ray accidentally went back in time to the year 1963 and met an eight-year-old Narcissa "Cissy" Black and together they befriended the Goblin forefathers, the Gremlins. In friendship, the two humans were given coins made of valuable Orichalchem. When he returned to Hogwarts, he would see her in portraits in the Mountainblood Adobe. His tattoos began to layer themselves.

During the duo's stay in India, he studied under a guru named Damayanti; she reluctantly taught him how to raise his pain threshold to inhuman levels to fight of the Cruciatus Curse. Her hesitance came from the fact that she was disgraced for disguising herself as a man to learn under another guru, the same one who declined Ray's request for tutelage before coming to Damayanti. Ray studied under her for six months. Ray's tattoos grew half way up his biceps by then.

Ray and Gonzo then went to the Guangxi region in China for Ray to study the martial arts under the tutelage of Master Bak Mei. Bak Mei lived in the Nanling Mountain range on a magic mountain where time has literally stopped. Time appears to move faster, but outside the cloud cover, only months have passed. Gonzo left in order to return to Washington D.C. to continue his work as Federal Prosecutor for the Congressional Bureau of Magical Justice, or the CBMJ. The two bid each other farewell and Ray went to climbed the mountain steps alone. When he met Bak Mei and asked to be his pupil, he was turned down. He slept outside and asked again the next day; he was turned down again. The next day, he met Yun Jiao, Bak Mei's granddaughter. Ray discovered that she raised dragons, Chinese Fireballs, and that Bak Mei's home was also a dragon reserve. He also met Chai Ka, Jiao's constant companion and bodyguard, who was looking to kill him. Bak Mei observed Ray as he faced down the dragon. He was surprised that instead of fleeing or fighting back, Ray stared Chai Ka down, instead. Chai Ka stared back and after a tense few minutes, the dragon snorted and withdrew his attack. It was then that Bak Mei agreed to teach Ray. The old master was strict and critical, but Ray never complained. Thanks to his training, Ray was able to stare death in the face and amazingly withstand the Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse, during an attack on him and Jiao by some arrogant wizards from Europe. Along with his physique, Ray's tattoos extended to his shoulders and began to connect across his back.

From there, Ray went to Australia and learned under the guidance of an old Aboriginal shaman named Derain. Under Derain, Ray learned more about the spiritual side of Shamanism; communions with the dead, the stories, medicine, the philosophy. It was also under his guidance that Ray entered the Dreamtime, the time of creation. During these trips, Ray felt a familiar feeling, like from that strange dream he had when he was eleven, of the Blaze. At the end of Derain's teachings, Ray went on walkabout in the desert. During the nights, he had visions of himself as a coyote, running through the desert looking for a cub. Every time he got close, he would be stopped by a peacock, a hippo and a jackass. When he woke up, he knew what he had to do. As a parting gift, Derain gave him a bowie knife; there were runes etched into the blade that empowered it against corruption. Ray's tattoos inched closer to his heart.

Finally, he made it to America, more specifically to Zion National Park in Utah, where the Roundtree Proving Grounds were situated. It was there he met Sparrow, who is the daughter of Cole Roundtree, chief of the Roundtree Tribe. When he first met Chief Cole, the man called him "a lonely coyote, searching for his pack." Ray couldn't agree more and asked if he could finish his training at the grounds. Cole agreed, much to the frustration of those in his tribe, more specifically, Michael Stonepaw, a young shaman with ambitions to become Chief of the tribe. As Ray was almost finished with his training, he trained with them for two months before he was deemed ready to earn his full right-of-passage. Over the years, Ray had grown. His body replaced baby fat with lean muscle. He grew taller. His single black band wrist tattoo grew into intricate art up his arms; with one line of intricacy connecting from his left shoulder to his heart.

He was lead to a cave as dark as night and was told enter its network and find his path. Time lost meaning inside and he was lost, so he began to meditate. Half-hour later, a tear in the fabric of time and space appeared. It lead into the Blazing World, he could feel it. Ray knew this was what he was looking for. He went inside and entered the Blaze. Once again, Ray was surrounded by audio-visual soup, but his time it felt different. Ray suddenly knew how to make a Philosopher's Stone and subsequently the Elixir of Life. Complex Charms, potions, wards; all was at his beck and call. This was the true Blazing World. Behold its wonder. He took the information as well as he could. He learned things others shouldn't know for centuries. When he couldn't take it, Ray fell unconscious.

When he awoke, Ray was tied up with his eyes covered by a bandana. He heard a voice, Michael's, he deduced. Michael was jealous of Ray; how he just waltzed in and got everything Michael wanted. The tribe's praise, Cole's respect, Sparrow's affection; the last one came as a surprise. Michael was supposed to be the next chief! Not some outsider! When Ray said he never wanted to be chief, Michael snapped. He punched Ray in the face. Michael punched him again. He kept going, hoping to get a scream of pain, one that would never come. Michael kept wailing on his captive until one punch removed Ray's blindfold. Ray's gaze became the Masonic Eyes. Michael gained knowledge beyond his dreams. He felt powerful; too powerful. His head felt like he was going to explode. Michael screamed and fell over. Ray broke free and looked his captor over. Michael was alive, but unresponsive. He was a catatonic vegetable trapped in his mind with knowledge he'll never be able to use. Ray slung him over his shoulders, put his blindfold back on and made his way to the exit.

When he emerged, the tribe was surprised to see Michael Stonepaw with him. He explained what happened, and Cole understood. He was disappointed in Michael; the boy had so much potential and he let it go to waste. The chief apologized to Ray and deemed his training complete; there would be a celebration… after Ray was patched up. It was Sparrow who healed Ray and gave him his famous sunglasses. Ray told her of his trial within the caves, calling it incredible. He also told Sparrow about what Michael said, more specifically about her feelings for him. She blushed and came clean. She explained over the two months Ray was with tribe, she gained feelings for him. When Sparrow was done, Ray admitted that he also had feelings for her. They stared at each other for a minute, then their faces grew closer together and they kissed. It was sloppy, but magical. They made out for ten minutes until the couple stopped, gasping for air. Ray and Sparrow sat there in a comfortable silence. Hours later at the party, they held hands. When Cole saw Ray and his daughter being very close, he interrogated the boy until he got a vow out of him promising to never hurt his daughter. Ray and Sparrow spent the week together until it was time for him to leave. Ray gave Sparrow one of his messaging cocoons and promised to write every day.

[xXx]

Ray traveled east to the Salem Institute to take his OWLs; all of which he aced. On his way home, he was approached by the ICW to become a special investigator after he graduated. He accepted without a second thought.

Ray returned a changed man. He was no longer a confused little boy, but a young man with wisdom beyond his years. He returned to Hogwarts the following fall. For his NEWT Project, Ray discovered the British variant of Mushi. He named them Anima, Latin for spirit. His essay gained world renown with magizoology community. Ray He also came into some money, courtesy the Duke of Milan. With the money he restarted, his mother's magazine, _The Looking Glass_, and opened up a bunch of record shops in magical Britain.

[xXx]

Which lead to now to Ray's life with Harry and Sparrow. After graduation, Ray rescued his brother, Harry, from his evil relatives and they traveled the world with Sparrow; solving high-profile crimes all over. Ray heard a knock on the door and turned around to see Sparrow smiling at him.

"You love smiling," Ray stated, matter-of-factly. Sparrow walked up to him and gave him a deep kiss.

"I love smiling at you," Sparrow amended breathily. "You alright out here?"

"Yeah, just fine. I'm jonzin' for some eggs, though. "

Sparrow could only laugh.

[xXx]

This chapter is done! What a long one, too! I really need a beta, so please PM me!

Now for some cultural references:

A qilin is a mythical creature from China that usually appears at the arrival or passing of a great sage. They're described as chimera, usually having the head of a dragon, the antlers of a deer, the skin and scales of a fish, the hooves of an ox and tail of a lion. I felt that it would be appropriate for Ray to have a wand with some part of it involved. They're like phoenixes; they only give away parts of themselves willingly.

Mushi and Ginko come from an incredible manga called _Mushi-shi_. The manga and anime are beautiful.

The Blazing World came from a book of the same name that was written in the 18th century. It was the world's first foray into science fiction.

The soliloquy during the dream sequence was written in majority by Alan Moore in the comic _The League of Extraordinary Gentleman: The Black Dossier_. The Blazing World also appeared in the comic, explaining the relevance of the soliloquy.

Bak Mei is a legendary martial artist, one of the Five Elders of Kung-Fu. In the western world, people know him as Pai Mei, from _Kill Bill Vol. 2_.

I'm going to put up a poll concerning if I should make a side-story about Ray's adventures abroad. So remember all, read and review. Keep Yo Hood Pass Intact!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, all! Back for another chapter and stuff, but first, to answer some concerns:

Albaholly- That was what I was afraid of. I didn't want the previous chapter to be all about Ray and his origins were supposed to be shorter. And I didn't just want to list everything, it just turn out that way. And don't worry; Harry will have a greater presence, this time around.

timber- I understand where you're coming from; I really do. I didn't plan for there to be a big flashback to explain things, but I couldn't think of anything better at the time. I think this is why I need a beta; I originally wanted to keep the history simple, and there I go complicating things. Your feedback is appreciated and rather humbling. PLEASE BE MY BETA! (*Bows to your greatness*)

Spear-of-the-doomed- It makes you wonder why no one thought of it before, right? Tommy boy had lofty ambitions, so why would he stop with Europe? I always thought Dumbledore had a fat head; I imagined him to be a real "lust for glory" individual, also sort of jealous of Grindewald when they both studied under Nicholas Flammel. Grindewald will be sort of different, too. Still a Dark Lord, still after the Deathly Hallows, but for different reasons; those will be explained at the end of Harry's 1st year by a special guest (Guess who?). With the ICW, I found it sad how similar it was to the United Nations and I wanted to change that. Most of their power is exorcised through the Department of Mysteries and other national agencies of similar function. You'll see what I mean later on. And about the US, it's a big place. I never said there was only one school. The Roundtree Proving Grounds could be considered a school, you know. _I_ consider it a school! I just decided that the east would have a European influence on magic, the west would keep to the shamanic roots of the Tribal Americans and Chicago would act like Constantinople, or Istanbul; the crossroads of Magical America. Hell, the east and west have separate governments. The East is governed by the Magical Congress and the West is split with a Tribal Chieftain Council and a Werewolf Tribal Council. All of which are allies. They'll come into play later. Thanks for the feedback… the explanation is a bit long, I know. Sorry! And I hope you keep reading.

Now with that out of the way, here's this!

Disclaimer: If you're involved in law, specifically lawsuits, read the top of the first chapter… and sod off!

And now, chapter three! Hit it!

**Harry Potter and the Shaman**

[xXx]

Location Unknown, 8:30 AM, July 17, 1991

Ray and Sparrow made their way to the kitchen, passing through many rooms and descending many floors. Much like everything in Ray, Harry and Sparrow's lives, one should not judge their home by its façade. The cabin was a large, labyrinth-like complex of multiple floors and rooms. There are multiple libraries, studies, gyms, observatories and living quarters all over. Some rooms even opened to other dimensions, surprisingly enough; but that's a story for another time and place.

The couple finally made it to the kitchen, where they found Harry sitting on the kitchen counter, surrounded by various items used in making breakfast foods, specifically pancakes, eggs, toast and bacon.

"What took you two so long," Harry asked a little impatiently. Ray could only scratch the back of his head in embarrassment while Sparrow hid a smile. Ray gave him a mock-indignant look.

"Well, ex_**cuuuusssee ME!**_" Ray countered in mocking smarminess, then flashed Harry a mischievous smile. Playing along, Harry folded his arms and pouted. He held it for five seconds, then the three of them laughed for a minute. Smiling, Ray's gaze moved to Harry as he reflected on the immense changes the boy went through since Ray whisked him away from the Dursleys three years ago.

At first, Harry was very shy and somewhat cautious of his new guardian. The two stayed with Amelia and her then eight-year-old niece, Susan Bones. Susan grew to be a pretty little girl. She was the one who broke Harry of his fears and insecurities and became his first real friend. Amelia became a maternal figure to him. When she and Susan gave Harry his first hug, he cried. Susan was scared, but when she saw her aunt still holding on to Harry, she did as well. Harry cried out all of his pain and suffering that day.

Ray, Amelia and, to a small degree, Susan explained the magical world to the bespectacled boy. The elder two also told Harry about his parents; Ray gave him a picture album he held onto for his little brother. Ray and Harry lived there for a month until Ray was activated for a case in the US.

It was there that Ray reunited with Sparrow and introduced her to Harry. She became a big sister to the boy. With her in Harry's life, he gained weight and healed scars. She even fixed his sight, ending his need to wear glasses; he still does these days because it makes him look clever. Harry was now a healthy ten, almost eleven, year-old boy.

"Ray?" Ray shook himself from his nostalgia, embarrassed and blushing. Sparrow laughed heartily, finally losing the battle to hold back the laugh she was holding in.

"Sorry, Harry. Must be more tired than I thought," Ray apologized. He then clapped his hands together, rubbing them. "Alright," he said. "Let's cook breakfast!" Harry jumped down and gave his brother a quick salute while Sparrow nodded and placed a frying pan on the stove and turned it on.

They made pancakes, omelets, toast, bacon, hash-browns and egg-in-the-nest. Ray was drinking coffee, half-milk-half-cream with a spoonful of sugar. Sparrow drank Oolong Tea, a gift from Yun Jiao when they visited her and Bak Mei a few months ago. Harry had orange juice. They ate in a comfortable silence.

And then a clicking noise rang out. Ray pulled a tiny box made of polished black wood from one of the pockets of his robe; on the top of the box was an inscription etched into it and painted red, '_TOP SECRET: Permitted to Raymond Prospero Carcnacki's, ICW Spec. Investigator, Eyes Only'_. He pulled of the top and poured the contents into his hand; a rounded object in the shape of an egg wrapped in paper strips. Ray pull open one of the strips, revealing a hole. From the box, he took a pen like instrument with a hook or a scoop at the end of it. He pushed the scoop/hook-like end in to the "egg" and pulled out a rolled up and folded piece of parchment; a letter.

Ray unfurled the parchment and read the message within. It was encrypted, but Ray decoded it as soon as he read the first letter. It read, _'Operation: Muckraker was greenlighted by ICW oversight committee last night. Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore was unsurprisingly absent. That man is on thin ice with a lot of people here in Strasbourg, Ray. The only reason Albus got the position was because of his victory over Grindewald and that was because the man surrendered. We will begin the vetting process for reliable assets; that alone should take two years. We're interested in Hogwarts students graduating in '92 or '93 planning on getting entry level positions into the British Ministry of Magic; someone with lofty ambitions the smarts to pull them off. My sources tell me a certain professor has recently… "Passed on," one would say, and named you his replacement; you'll be getting a letter soon. Keep an eye out for worthwhile assets and send reports, please. The operation's budget is 5 million Galleons. While acceptable, we should speak to Director Ragnok at Gringotts about funding us a further 2.5 million. An impossible task, I know, but we have to try, seeing as borrowing Orichalchem would be too risky, not to mention inconspicuous. Send a reply ASAP._

_Your assistance in this matter is greatly appreciated,_

_Serpico_

_Dep. Director of the Dept. of Mysteries, Intelligence Division_

_At the Ministry of Magic, London'_

"Who is it from, Ray?" Sparrow asked curiously. Harry nodded, just as curious; wanting to know more about it.

"Serpico," Ray answered her as he finished reading. At that, Sparrow raised an eyebrow in, intrigued.

"Oh? And what does he want?" Ray looked at her with a bit of exasperation.

"You know I can't talk about it," Ray replied as he wrote his reply. "The man is the Deputy Director of the British Dept. of Mysteries' Intelligence Division. You know how secretive he is; he encrypts his messages, anyway."

Sparrow sighed, defeated. "Alright, I'm sorry. It's just you get so quiet and business-like whenever he sends you something and it makes me worry." Harry nodded in agreement. He remembered catching a glimpse of the man named Serpico a year ago, when Ray was on a case in Barcelona, Spain. They were talking about things Harry couldn't understand; bribery, embezzlement or something he really had no idea about. When the boy tried to get closer, he was caught by the mysterious director from behind. Serpico apologized, but Harry learned to keep himself on guard when the man was around; not to say he wasn't a nice guy or anything, just someone you didn't enjoy having as an enemy.

Ray's mouth turned up into a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it," he said "I'll talk to him about giving you clearance in my reply. I am helping him out a lot. It helps a lot that he recruited one of my friends." Sparrow's eyes widened in surprise as Ray just said he could get her clearance without so much of a fuss.

"Ray, you don't need to do that for me," Sparrow said, shocked. Ray smile went from reassuring to somewhat challenging.

"Why not?" he asked. "You have every right to know. You are officially my partner, you know that right?" Sparrow realized she was. The ICW gave her a badge and everything after Ray's first case.

"What about me?" Ray and Sparrow looked to Harry, who looked a little annoyed about being ignored. It was something he hated, from the time with the Dursleys. Ray smiled messed up his younger brother's hair.

"Sorry bro, you aren't old enough. You haven't even started school," Ray said with a laugh hidden in his voice. Harry dipped his head down in defeat; you could almost hear the silent 'awww, maaannn!' he was emanating from his nearly eleven-year-old frame.

Ray was about to point out the bright sides, but he was interrupted by clacking noise at the window. The three of them turned to see a Great-Horned Owl with letters in his beak, knocking one of its talons on the window, as if to request entry. Ray snapped his fingers, igniting a flame on his left index finger. He held Serpico's message over the flame and the parchment quickly burned to ashes. He turned to Harry first.

"Harry, get the owl treats, please," Ray instructed the boy to his left then turned to his girlfriend to his right. "Sparrow, get the window."

Harry gave Ray an 'OK' and got out of his chair and walked over to the pantry and pulled out the requested owl treats. Ray cleared some space in the middle and manipulated the wood in the table to grow a branch there to act as a perch for their new arrival. Sparrow moved herself to the window, making way for the owl as she gave it passage. The owl flew inside, making a pass over its preferred landing zone, turning around and landing as Harry put down a bowl of owl treats and another full of water before it. The owl leaned down to take a treat, but was stopped by Ray's hand. It looked up at the offender as if to say "What? I'm here, what more do you want?"

"Do you know where this place is?" Ray had to ask; from what he could tell, there's no trace of his home on any map. There's a chance that it literally does not exist. If he can't find it anywhere, how do the owls? The Great Horned Owl lifted its right wing to its beak and made a motion that looked like zipping it closed. Ray attempted to continue his interrogation, but Harry punched him in the arm. It didn't hurt, thanks to his tutelage under Guru Damayanti in India, but the message was clear.

"Fine," Ray said, defeated again; he really couldn't win. "But next time, you and your feathery friends will tell me what I want to know; mark my words! Now give us our mail."

The owl dropped the three letters it held in its beak on the table and Ray lifted his hand out of the way, giving the hungry courier free reign to glorious nourishment. Ray looked at the address on to letter.

_Raymond Carnacki_

_?_

_?_

'_The day I die is the day I figure out my own address, I swear to God,'_ Ray thought as he shook his head. He turned the envelope over to reveal a wax seal. It was a shield with a lion, a snake, a raven and a badger surrounding the letter H. Looking over at Harry and Sparrow's letters, they came from the same place; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and History. Ray raised an eyebrow at that.

"Huh; speak of the Devil and he will appear," he remarked. Harry turned to him with a confused look on his face.

"What does that mean?" Ray waved a hand at him.

"Don't worry about it, boyo." Ray could understand Harry's letter; it told him the he was going to the school for the next seven years. Harry's excitement was evidence of that as he shouted 'WHOO-HOO!' did a victory dance. Sparrow and Ray congratulated him; Sparrow more happy than Ray. But Ray told her of the bad blood him and the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, or Brian, as Ray loves to call him, share.

Sparrow then opened her letter. She barely got half-way before she squealed loudly; Ray and Harry had to cover their ears. Afterwards, Ray picked at his ears, as if to try and stop the ringing; Harry shook his head. Ray looked at her, exasperated.

"Warning, next time! Please," Ray begged her. Sparrow had a real set of lungs when she got excited. His girlfriend blushed in embarrassment, and emitted a quick and quiet 'sorry!' Ray continued, bemused. "What's up? What did your Letter say?"

"Poppy Pomfrey accepted my request for apprenticeship," Sparrow exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down like a schoolgirl. Ray's eyes widened behind his shades and his already proud grin grew into an equally excited smile as he began to laugh and engulf his girlfriend in a bear hug, spinning her around. Madam Pomfrey was Sparrow's role model since she was a little girl, the month before her mother died.

[xXx]

Before she was the Hogwarts' matron, Poppy was the chief Medi-witch at St. Mungo's Hospital. During Grindewald's Invasion of Europe, she personally led a contingent of medics into warzones, fighting back attackers and healing the wounded right there in the line of fire. Pomfrey was awarded the Order of Merlin, 1st Class for her service during the war. Afterwards, she taught many others how to heal. Her favorite student had to be Chumani Ravenfeathers, Cole Roundtree's future wife and Sparrow's mother. Poppy was intrigued by Chumani's methodology. Instead of potions and spells, Chumani was taught to use creams, balms and stews made from natural herbs; there was no need for a spell if nature could provide a treatment just as good, or even better.

The two of them became great friends and colleagues, even after Chumani returned to America and Poppy retired to Hogwarts. They sent letters constantly. Poppy even traveled to Utah to visit her pupil as Chumani laid on her death bed surrounded by her husband, Cole, her daughter, Sparrow, age 13, and her two sons, Ohanzee, age 6, and Yahto, age 2. Poppy stayed with Chumani and her family until she died on the 28th of January, 1984. She stayed for the funeral, as well.

Years later, Poppy was surprised when Chumani's daughter contacted her about an apprenticeship. She accepted Sparrow's request hands down and the rest is history.

[xXx]

Ray and Sparrow were still hugging. Harry squeezed between them and gave Sparrow a hug, too. Finally the let go; Sparrow had a question she had been holding in:

"So, what about your letter," Sparrow finally asked Ray. _'Dammit!' _Ray shouted inwardly. He would of face-palmed himself, but then it would give away the fact that he was holding back the contents of his letter. He really couldn't win today.

"I haven't opened it yet," Ray admitted, foiled again. Sparrow gave him a look of exasperation; the kind of look that said 'really?' Harry laughed at the couple; it was always funny when their conversations took this turn. Ray turned to Harry and gave him a look that said 'watch it, you; this is you in ten years.' Sparrow opted to speak.

"Well c'mon then," she ordered her boyfriend. "Open it. Harry and I told you what was in our letters. Now it's your turn."

Ray sighed the broke the envelope's seal. He pulled the letter out, unfolded it and began to read. He read and read some more. For a minute, Ray kept silent and his face uniform straight; he wasn't going to give away anything until he was good and ready.

Finally, Ray's mouth pulled into a grin; a grin that usually associated him with mischief and chaos. He began to snicker. That snicker grew into a chuckle. And that chuckle transformed into an uncontrollable belly laugh.

"What does it say," Sparrow asked cautiously. Ray's hysteria began to scare her. Still laughing, he gave the letter to his girlfriend. Ray dropped down into his seat, laughing into his hands. She read it and then she began to laugh as well. Now Harry was curious, too.

"What does it say," asked Harry. He _really_ wanted to know. He hated to be left out of the loop; a quirk he got from living with Ray. Ray's laughter finally died down as he looked at his young charge, wide smile plastered onto his face.

"That…" Ray began, "is a surprise! Sorry, little Bro." Harry gave ray a look of shock; his expression said 'WHAT?' Then he got an idea. Harry turned to Sparrow and gave her puppy dog eyes. She flashed a look of shock and tried to resist. After a long battle, she let out a strangled cry.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't!" She exclaimed. "It's too good to spoil! But trust me, you'll love it!"

Harry turned sullen and the 'awww maaannn!' aura came back. Harry just couldn't win either, it appeared. Ray was all smiles.

"Alrighty-then! I gotta go write some messages. One going to Amelia," Ray said happily and turned to Harry. "With your birthday coming up next week, I'm going to see if we can take Susan with us when we go shopping for your school supplies."

At that, Harry's cheered up considerably. It's been awhile since he seen his best friend. Ray chuckled at his reaction.

"I knew you'd like the sound of that, Short-Round," Ray remarked as he lightly slapped Harry on the shoulder, a smirk adorning his face. Sparrow approached Ray from behind and leaned closer to his ear.

"You know," Sparrow began, whispering, "With all of this good news today maybe we could, oh I don't know, _celebrate_." Ray's eyebrows jumped as he turned around to see Sparrow's lustful smile.

"Harry," Ray addressed the boy, which Harry answered with a 'yeah?' "Do me a favor and go watch some TV, ok? Don't look for us unless of fire or a similar emergency."

Harry was confused but he shrugged and went off the TV room to watch a DVD. How Ray got a Television to work in a magical area is a secret to only be shared between him and Arthur Weasley, his best friend's dad.

Sparrow pulled Ray by the hand up to their bedroom, smiles plastered on both their faces. When they made to their destination, Ray threw Sparrow on to the bed. Ray jumped on after her and the couple shared an intense kiss and began to remove each other's clothes

There was only one thought on Ray's mind: _'WINNING!'_

[xXx]

Woah! Hey what, where did this come from? Oh, I know; I just became the Flash! SHAZAM! Look at me, I'm back like 8-Track! This chapter presented to family dynamic between Harry, Ray, and Sparrow. I felt it needed a little humor. Unfortunately, I don't know how to write Harry. Christ, I need a Beta. Help me out here, guys! Read and review! Don't forget to vote if you're for or against giving Ray his own spin-off story!

NINJA VANISH! I'M GONE LIKE MEGATRON!


	4. Chapter 4

(*Our author, Carnacki23, is sitting in front a fireplace in a big library, reading a book of Limericks. At his right hand side is a snifter filled with two fingers of Jameson Irish Whiskey; the bottle is next to him. He goes to pick up the glass to take a sip and looks up.*)

Oh! Sorry, didn't see you there. Hello, readers. How are you? Sit down; take a load off. I'm still getting hits on this story and I thank you all! Give yourselves a pat on the back; you've earned it! I'd especially liked to thank Therio, an honest and very thorough critic. Your concerns have been helpful and will be addressed to the best of my ability. Chapter 2 was total filler! Not just any filler, but flashback filler! AUGH! I can't believe I wrote it like that! Chapter 2 was supposed to be shorter and I didn't want there to be so much detail. But, there I went; listing off details like I was going shopping. To all my readers, I apologize. In the near future, I'm going to edit and revise chapter 2. All I need is someone to beta for me and we'll get started. Next order of business, Author's Notes. ANs will now be annotated. I'm sorry for the long ones in Chapter 2. Some AN's will be music related. It's a big part of my writing and I want to include that. So, when there is music involved, these will appear:

(Track # Start) (Track # Stop)

Obviously, the first queue begins a song that I feel is appropriate for a scene and the other will stop it. A track listing will appear above, before the chapter and comments concerning why I chose them will be below, after the chapter. Not all chapters will have a soundtrack (Sometimes, I'll ignore listing songs and say something like, "The sounds of [insert artist] were emanating from the speakers." So don't worry about it.), and it's completely optional; you are not obligated to use it. But, if you do use the soundtrack, I would like your opinion; what you liked, what you didn't like, and/or some recommendations for other bands or songs. But be warned, I'm a bit of a music snob. This chapter won't have a soundtrack; so you're all safe… for now.

First, a disclaimer:

Harry Potter isn't mine. Now sod off!

And finally, chapter 4. Enjoy!

**Harry Potter and the Shaman**

[xXx]

Carnacki's Cabin, ?, 7/31/91 10:00 AM

Ray and Sparrow were woken up by an excitable Harry earlier that morning. Well, it was more like Harry pounced onto his brother. But Ray couldn't complain; today was Harry's birthday. They were going to take him and, his best friend, Susan Bones, to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies, giving the green-eyed boy more reason to be excited. He was going to school!

They washed up, got dressed, ate a quick breakfast and travelled to the Bones Townhouse, Susan and her Aunt Amelia's current home. Harry was dressed in jeans, a red T-shirt, a grey hoodie, and white tennis shoes. Sparrow wore Khaki pants, a baby blue tank top, which Ray complimented showed off her chest some, a red jumper which she zipped up to collar bone, which she put on with a blush coloring her cheeks in reaction to his remark, and a pair of moccasins. Ray's black beard grew in and he wore jeans, a long-sleeve, blue woven shirt, a black T-shirt underneath it and a pair of black Vans; slung over his shoulder was his trusty satchel with his even trustier Bowie knife and held his cane-like staff to his person. Adorning his shirt's breast pockets were pins were pins for bands he liked (Joy Division, TV on the Radio, Wire, etc.) and funny sayings (Merlin's coming, look busy!).

They travelled to the Townhouse by the use of a special skeleton key in Ray's possession that takes the user anywhere they wish when it's used on a door. Personally, Ray liked this method of transportation; a bit short, but gets the job done better than apparition or Floo Powder. He likened it to Mirror-travel in the US and some cities in Europe (metropolitan centers, mostly), but only limited to transport.

Ray opened the door to the Paddington neighborhood in London. He stepped out, holding the door for Harry and Sparrow, and closed it when his companions were out of the way. To Techie, the American magic community's slang for non-magical, passerby's, it would appear as if the trio were leaving The Blue Door Bistro, a restaurant on Montague Street, the same street as the Townhouse in London. They walked across the street to Number 16. Harry knocked on the door excitedly, he hadn't seen Susan for a month; he counted the days. The door opened to reveal Amelia Bones in Techie casual wear, a brown leather jacket, a white blouse, pair of jeans, and a pair of conservatively heeled brown leather boots.

Amelia is a logical and very progressive individual. She understood the need to go out into the Techie world from time to time, for business or pleasure, and studied their fashion magazines and catalogs, mostly as a guilty pleasure. She presented laws to the Wizengamot, magical Britain's lawmaking body, to make it mandatory for all MLE employees to go through an extra crash course on Muggles, as a number of traditional European countries still called non-magical folks, Studies with a more accurate and thorough look at their culture and customs, arguing that only way for the Magical World to stay secret was to blend in. But every time, she lost, thanks to bribery and the stubbornness of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and the superiority complex of the Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore; if he thought he was right, he was right and no one would argue against it. They both deemed her proposal expensive and waste of time. Amazingly, this topic was one of the scant few issues the Minister and Warlock honestly agreed on.

"Hello, Ray; Sparrow," Amelia greeted the two and grinned at of her visitors. She then looked down at the boy who knocked on her door, her grin growing into a friendly smile and said, "And Happy Birthday, Harry. Come on in, you three. Susan is in the living room."

Harry trotted in with a quick 'thank-you' as the blonde woman moved out of the way to give entrance to her guests. Ray and Sparrow followed and Amelia closed the door. The Bones Townhouse was luxurious, but not extravagantly so. It was warm and homely, the much like the Common Room of the Hufflepuff Basement, described to Ray by Nymphadora Tonks, a Mountainblood who was a fifth-year Hufflepuff when Ray returned from his journey. She was a friend of Bill's younger brother, Charlie Weasley, the second oldest of the Weasley clan, and was a Metamorphmagus, or shape shifter, as he recalled. She graduated last year with Charlie, too. The three adults went to the living room after they heard a shout of "Harry!"

Hugging Harry was an eleven-year-old girl with long strawberry-blonde hair cascading down to the middle of her back. She wore a skirt, a pink T-shirt, a jean-jacket, white knee-high socks and blue ballet flats (A/N 1). Ray approached the hugging pair and poked the girl on the head. She looked up to reveal almond-shaped Hazel eyes, a small nose and mouth on a round face.

"Why, hello, Susan," Ray greeted the girl, now named Susan, Amelia's niece. She blushed some and let go of Harry. She looked down and played with her hands, a nervous tick. Ray smiled. If Harry was his little brother, Susan Bones would be his little sister-in-law. One might not notice, but Ray was playing matchmaker with the two children before him. So far, it was working.

"Oh! Um, hi Ray. Hi Sparrow," Susan retuned the greeting, a little embarrassed. Ray chuckled a little.

"So," he began, "Who's ready for Diagon Alley?" Both Harry and Susan raised their hands, shouting 'Me! Me!' The adults laughed.

"Are we taking the Floo," Amelia asked? Ray shook his head as he opened his satchel. What he pulled out were four pairs of glasses with dual colored lenses; the right was green and the left was red.

"I made a promise to Harry that we would travel through the Blaze today," Ray replied, using the nickname he made for the Blazing World. Harry and Susan's faces lit up at the opportunity of traveling through the Glorious Forever, as Ray sometimes called it when he told the two of them tales of his adventures inside. On one adventure, he created special goggles to protect companions and allow them to witness the wonders of this amazing anomaly. Harry and Susan went to take a pair of protective glasses but Ray lifting his hand to an unreachable height, by their standards.

"Not so fast you two," he said. "Let's list off the rules." The children groaned which made Ray express a chuckle. Sparrow laughed behind her hand and Amelia had an amused grin on her face. The rules were important; staring into the Blaze without protection was comparable to playing a game of Russian Roulette with a bullet and a blank loaded in the chambers of a revolver with the ammo capacity of three bullets only. The first outcome is that one looks in and they die because their brain overheats while their heart explodes in their chest from all the adrenaline pumping through their veins. The second outcome involves that someone looks in and they survive thanks to a strong constitution, but eventually end up turning into a catatonic vegetable or simply incurably insane. And in the final outcome, well, they turn out like Ray; alive with mind intact but no longer able to show his eyes, as they have become portals to the Blazing World. If someone were to gaze into his eyes for longer than twenty seconds, their lives would be collateral in one deadly game of chance. And so, Ray made strict rules.

"OK," he began. "Rule One."

"Never take off your glasses," the children answered, bored.

"Rule Two."

"Don't wander off."

"And if you do?"

"Trust your instincts and imagination. The Blaze thrives on them. It will lead the way."

"Very good, but what's rule three?"

"Stick together."

"Only strengthens rule two's contingency. Now rule four."

"Don't touch anything if you don't know what it is."

"And five?"

"_**Never**_ take off your glasses," Susan and Harry finished, repeating the first rule, empathizing the word 'never'.

"What was rule two again," Ray asked?

"C'mon, Ray, they're ready," Sparrow admonished him. Amelia looked a little concerned, though.

"Ok, I guess," Ray sighed as he gave the two children their glasses. "Here you go."

"YAHOO!" Harry and Susan took the glasses and put them on. Ray then gave Sparrow and Amelia their glasses, as well.

"Ready," Ray asked? He got affirmatives from his fellow travelers. Ray raised his hand to his face, moving to take off his always present sunglasses.

"OK, here we go."

As he revealed his eyes, a swirl of colors unlike that of which anyone has ever seen. A blank portion of the wall warped away, revealing a portal to the Blaze. Ray went in first, followed by the children, then Sparrow and Amelia.

[xXx]

The Blazing World lived up to its name and reputation; on the other side of the portal was a wild, vivid cacophony of sights and sounds. Strangeness surrounded the group in an untold multitude of colors and shapes from all directions. Ray motioned for the others to follow. They all saw things of interest. Harry waved at Sun Wukong, from _Journey to the West_, flying over a lake the group was walking around, atop of his Summersault Cloud, Gold-Banned Cudgel harnessed in the crook of his arm (A/N 2). The Monkey King looked down at the black haired boy and flashed him a toothy smile in greeting as he passed overhead. Susan pointed out Moby Dick, swimming overhead. Amelia found herself in awe of the untold number of phoenix nests overlooking their path and Sparrow was caught in a small conversation about current events and things young children should hear with Mistress Fanny Hill (A/N 3); Sparrow couldn't help but blush, silently thank whatever being who controls this dimension that her conversation partner was using entendres and innuendo, but then asked herself why that's a good thing at all.

After a few minutes of trekking through the Glorious Forever, Ray halted the group and opened another portal to the mundane world and held it until they all got out. As soon as Ray put his sunglasses back on, the portal closed. The group of five found themselves in an alley. Ray led Harry, Susan, Sparrow and Amelia to a busy public square. People wore robes that would have looked out of place in normal society, but here was same old same old. Tourists would think that this was a historical village if they ever found themselves inside, but no one is that crazy.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, kids," Ray said to Harry and Susan. The pair of children took off their protective specs and saw many witches and wizards, some alone, in pairs, or in groups of all ages moving about from shop to shop; some for themselves, but most for school, much like Harry and Susan were doing that day. It would have been more impressive if they hadn't traveled through the Blaze, if Ray hadn't taken Harry with him to other bazaars in the magical world or the fact that Susan has been here before, but it was something.

"First, we need money. To Gringotts," Ray declared as he pointed in the direction of a building surrounded by little people with big, pointy noses and fearsome, jagged teeth; they were dressed in armor and held sharp spears. At the top of the building's façade, in its arch was the words "Gringotts Goblin Bank, London Branch". The quintet walked towards the building and went past the guards and into the building.

Inside, hundreds of people were waiting in lines for the goblin bank tellers to assist them with their business. Ray looked around and found a teller who wasn't helping anyone and the group approached him. Ray searched through his pockets until his found a crystalline blue coin the size of a Galleon. But unlike a Galleon, this coin had not the marks of Gringotts, but symbols of secret origin, painted gold. It was an Oricalcum (A/N 4) coin, a gift from some very powerful friends.

[xXx]

Ray told stories at some time or another about his coin being a most special gift from the Most Ancient Race, forefathers of Goblins, Dwarfs and Elves: the Gremlins, the world's first species of magical beings. They were thinkers, creators, warriors, healers and teachers, even assisted humanity on their first steps into magic, long ago before the time of Merlin. When they felt their help was no longer needed, they disappeared underground, removing themselves from history. The Grem-folk left behind the Ministry of Magic's age limit trace used by the DMLE's Improper Use of Magic Office, Azakaban Prison, originally their main outpost on the surface, the shrewd Goblins, teaching man economics, starting with simple goods, advancing them to money 600 years B.C.E., the creative dwarves, introducing man to culture and war, and finally, the loyal Elves, advancing mankind into a self-sustaining race by teaching them agriculture, law, and civil engineering. These races were once great, but are now shadows of their former selves. But alas, that's a story for another time.

The Gremlins would appear in history as myths and legends, more so after World War II, when they helped the British Royal Airforce fight back against the Nazis looking to take over by sneaking onto their planes and subs, sabotaging all efforts to occupy the British Isles. They appeared to Ray, when he was 13 years old, and Narcissa "Cissy" Black when he found himself taken back to the year 1963, the duo worked in their favor when they prevented an Italian noble from enslaving the race in order to take over the world. In gratitude, the Boss of the Gremlins, Cthulu gave them each a coin made of Oricalcum, a priceless mineral that wizarding folk would call the Philosopher's Stone; with a coin alone one could buy the entirety of the British Isles and have money left over for other things. Their coins marked the duo as Most Trusted Friends of Grem-folk, an honor higher than royalty, as long as they do not do anything to knowingly harm the Gremlin race or cause suffering to innocence. Allowing the coin to drop on a surface will make the coin emit a sound that will summon some warriors to assist the holder of the coin in case of emergency or to help fight against their enemies.

When Ray returned to his present time, he returned to Italy four years later because he had to claim an inheritance from the house of Sforza, the Duchy of Milan and his mother's true family; a revelation that took the young shaman by surprise. He appeared to the Gremlins again, but this time, with his cousin, Catarina Sforza VII, heiress apparent to the Duke of Milan, Jacopo Sforza. Like Teresa, Ray's mother, she was whisked away to America to a trusted ally of the family, Giovanni Orisini. The Gremlins greeted him again with kindness and bequeathed an Oricalcum coin to Catarina, impressed with her boldness and willpower. Ever since, Ray has been their representative to the world above. (A/N 5)

[xXx]

Back with our heroes, Ray approached the goblin, who was annoyed that the human cut into his break until he saw the coin he was rolling over his knuckles. Ray took note of this and smirked.

"You and I have Friends Below these Hallowed Halls," said Ray, "I'd Love to Think They're the Greatest Friend of All." At these phrases, the teller panicked for a second, attempting to return to his senses and apologize to Their Most Trusted Friend. Ray patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Can you help us," Ray asked after reassuring the goblin he did nothing wrong. The goblin nodded.

"How may I be of service, Trusted Friend," the goblin inquired?

"My brother and Madame Bones' niece need to withdraw money from their trust vaults," Ray answered, motioning Harry, Sparrow, Susan and Amelia to stand next to him. Their teller gave them an affirmative.

"May I see their keys, please?" Ray pulled Harry's vault key from his satchel while Amelia had Susan's in her purse. When the goblin found nothing troubling he nodded and look to another goblin.

"Griphook! Take these customers to their vaults please." The other goblin, named Griphook, gave the teller a quick 'yes, sir' and instructed the group to follow him to the cart which would take them to their vaults. Ray looked back at the teller and gave him a letter sealed with one of the symbols on Ray's Oricalcum coin.

"Can you also give this to Director Ragnok for me?" When the teller gave a rapid nod and said 'of course, sir, anything sir,' with an excited expression, which looked kind of weird on a goblin, Ray observed as he thanked him. As their teller sprinted of the Director's office, Amelia gave Ray a confused look.

"What do you need to see the Director of Gringotts for," Amelia asked her godson?

Ray looked around, and moved closer to her ear.

"Serpico got the greenlight last week," Ray answered. Amelia's features became passive and as she nodded silently in understanding.

"Should I speak to Croaker," the head of the DMLE inquired quietly? She was referring to Head Unspeakable Algernon Croaker, the head of the Dept. of Mysteries, Research Division and public face of the DOM. In reality, Croaker and Serpico share the leadership of the DOM, taking charge of their separate divisions while making decisions together when they concern the Dept. as a whole.

"Sure, but not now. It's Harry's Birthday. Him and Susie will get suspicious of we keep talking like this." Amelia nodded and they separated. They looked at Harry, Susan and Sparrow and apologize for the secrecy. The children were concerned but they shrugged it off while Sparrow gave Ray a look and mouthed, 'I want to know what's going on,' to which Ray acknowledge with a nod and mouthed back, 'Serpico and I are going to meet in two days; I'll bring you along to get your clearance.' Sparrow accepted and moved over to Ray. He wrapped and arm around her shoulders and kissed her on her forehead.

Griphook, their guide, lead the group of five into the cart and asked them to hold on tight. Amelia mentally prepared herself for the wild ride ahead. Ray's grin grew into a toothy grin, like that of a schizophrenic. Sparrow snuggled closer into her boyfriend with fear in her eyes and swallowing a lump in her throat with an audible gulp, to which she tightened her grip. Harry and Susan looked ahead of the track and saw a downward drop, which gave the two excited smiles matching the one on Ray's face. Their goblin escort pushed a lever forward and their cart went with it. Outside in the bank's lobby, all attention suddenly focused on the entrance to the vaults after everyone heard, "!"

Downward they went at breakneck speed. Amelia scrunched her eyes closed; the head of the DMLE just wanted it to be over. Sparrow screamed first in freight, then in excitement; she was beginning to enjoy the ride. Ray was hanging onto his girlfriend, hooting and hollering and having a blast; he was the reason Sparrow began to lighten up. Finally, the birthday boy and redhead associate (A/N 6) were screaming and laughing all the way down to the vaults. Harry leaned forward to talk to Griphook.

"Can this thing go faster," Harry asked loudly over the din of the cart moving along the tracks? Griphook looked back at the boy and smirked. He pushed the control lever forward a notch and his passengers slammed into the back of their seats. Griphook couldn't help but chuckle.

[xXx]

Eventually, the cart slowed to a crawl at it reached its first stop, Susan's trust vault 542. Griphook exited the cart first, followed by Susan, Harry, Sparrow, Ray jumped out laughing excitedly, and Amelia, who got out slowly, as to regain her bearings. Ray was still laughing.

"Man! That never gets old," he shouted out! He was pumped! How can anybody not find that ride fun! Harry and Susan laughed along with him while Sparrow smiled with a little worry in her eyes. Amelia shot him a look that said 'are you insane!' Griphook snorted.

"It's amazing for our customers to actually enjoy the rides to their vaults," quipped the goblin. "Most of the time, they react the same way as Madame Bones. No offence, ma'am." Amelia uttered a 'none taken' to their guide as she finally reoriented herself.

"Just as long as the next trip is a little more bearable," she said, "I believe it'll be fine." The goblin acknowledged her request with a nod and asked for the vault's key. Amelia gave Griphook Susan's key and he went to the vault door. The goblin inserted the key, turned the lock and opened the door, revealing the vault's contents. Susan and Harry were surprised to find piles and piles of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

"Only the account holder and guardian may enter the vault," Griphook added. Harry, Ray and Sparrow acknowledged the goblin's comment as Susan and her aunt entered the vault. Amelia pulled out a sack and pooled Galleons into it while Susan pocketed some money for herself after her aunt gave her permission. When Amelia felt that they had enough money, she pulled closed the bag and put it back in her purse. Susan and her aunt exited the vault, and Griphook closed the door, locking it and returned its key to Amelia. The group returned to the cart and descended once more, this time heading for Harry's vault.

[xXx]

The ride was much more sedate, this time around. It was fast, but not as out of control as it was on the way Susan's vault. This allowed Amelia to rest easy. Griphook explained the reason they drove the carts so fast was "payback" for the way they're treated by a majority of wizards and witches. They demand and order goblins around without realizing that their vaults could have been confiscated if the Goblin Rebellions were victorious, but unfortunately, they weren't, so all the Goblin's are left with is bureaucratic red-tape and crazy carts rides.

Eventually, they reach vault 687, Harry's trust vault. His parents, James and Lily, left it to him. If they were alive, they would be here with him; taking him shopping, telling stories of their school years, giving him advice. Ray and Sparrow observed Harry's anxiousness, so Ray patted him on the shoulder. Harry looked up and saw his older brother and his girlfriend give him a reassuring smile. Harry returned it but worry still clouded his eyes.

"Key, please," requested Griphook. Ray gave Harry's vault key to the goblin. He took the key and inserted it into the keyhole. The door swung away slowly and revealed a bigger vault with even bigger piles of money than in Susan's vault. Surprise was worn on the humans' faces. Susan was the first to break away and pouted at Harry.

"Lucky," she quipped to her friend, folding her arms over her chest. Harry snorted then laughed, with Susan joining him. Ray smiled at the two. _'Only Susan could break Harry out of a slump,'_ thought Ray as he observed the two of them. Whenever Harry was really sad or upset, Susan was usually the one to cheer him up. Meanwhile, Susan was very shy and withdrawn before she met Harry. It perplexed the three adults to no end how the children brought the best out of each other. Ray had begun planning to make the two a couple after they left the Bones Townhouse three years ago. He told Amelia about his plans, to which she was surprised but understanding; Susan helped Harry a lot while Harry gave Susan courage and strength. They complimented each other and their friendship would grow eventually.

Harry led Ray into the vault and collected their money. Harry searched around for something; what exactly, Ray didn't know.

"What you looking for," he asked his little brother?

"Nothing," Harry answered, nonchalantly. But Ray knew better.

"If you're looking for your parent's things, they're in another vault. I'll take you another time."

Harry opened his mouth to deny it, but he knew Ray figured it out, so he just nodded. Ray lead him out of the vault and back into the cart where Susan, Sparrow and Amelia were waiting with Griphook to leave the vaults. The brothers strapped in and the cart ascended the cavernous area under the bank.

[xXx]

As they were leaving the bank, the goblin bank teller that served them earlier caught up to the group to give Ray a letter. He read the address, discovering that it was written by Director Ragnok. He thanked the goblin with ten Galleons as he and the group exited the bank, blending in with the crowds that trekked Diagon Alley.

'_I'll have to read it later,'_ Ray said internally. He knew he could trust Ragnok to be discreet, but there were too many eyes in the Alley. Ray pocketed the letter in his satchel and informed the rest of the group he was check up on something as they were about to enter Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When the group accepted his excuse, Ray gave Sparrow half of the Galleons they withdrew from Harry's trust vault. With that, he gave a quick adieu and walked across the cobblestone street to a shop playing music.

[xXx]

When Ray acquired his inheritances from his parents and maternal grandparents, he made a few investments. The first was to restart his mother's magazine, _The Looking Glass_. After his parent's death, the magazine stopped being published. Ray tracked down his mother's colleagues and convinced them to restart the magazine. By January 1988, _The Looking Glass_ made its comeback with a vengeance. On the morning of January 3rd after students returned from winter break, the skies of Magical Britain had been taken over by large flocks of ravens selling the first issue of _The Looking Glass_' comeback. Similar events were happening all over the world, as well.

Dumbledore was taken by surprise at the avian blitzkrieg that disturbed his breakfast and the magazine's cover picture, even more so. It was an adolescent boy wearing a dragonhide jacket and a black and white stripped T-shirt. He had shaggy black hair. What disturbed the headmaster the most was the fact he had a bloody nose and a swollen black eye, the kid was laughing, revealing that he was missing three teeth and had his tongue studded. The large caption, the cover story, read: _'WILD IN THE STREETS: Punks Wizards and Witches in the U.S.A. by Brodie MacIntyre'_. The writer, Brodie, wrote up an expose on how tech Punk music has become popular with the youth of magic America; so much so, that bands had begun to pop up all over the States.

A great majority of students from all ages and houses, along with some teachers, bought a copy and were just plum fascinated; the look, the language, the overabundant energy and the rebellious spirit all appeared to possess its readers. The magazine covered politics, world news, art, music, philosophical debate. It included music on its pages; by tapping magic onto the page, songs by the issue's noteworthy artists would play. Ray invented it himself.

Speaking of music, Ray also became an investor in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade village. He and Madam Rosemerta enlarged the establishment and had a stage built for live music. The venue reopened in time for the first Hogsmeade weekend, and hosted a band from Cambridge, Mass. In the U.S.A. called Trust Fund Kids (A/N 7); a quartet that played some really funky jams. The band was given standing ovation and a plaque with their picture on it and the caption, _'First of many successes. Cheers, Mate!'_ is now hanging in the tavern's entryway. After that, more bands were booked for months and the Three Broomsticks became an important tour stop for up-and-coming or already famous artists.

Ray also opened a record shop in the village. He found a vacated shop next to Honeydukes and bought the deed. The shop was deemed Poltergeist Records. The shop specialized in vinyl records, as it was the most popular format when it came to distributing music. He hired a guy named Cassius Clinton to manage the day-to-day operations. Cassius was a Mundie, short for Mundane, the American term for a squib. The man was an African American with a big Afro and a handlebar mustache with a very… intense attitude and look on his face. Back in the day, he was a roadie for a lot of tech bands, so he always had unbelievable stories to tell, he also hinted that he was part of a few revolutionary groups. Under Cassias' guidance, the shop became as popular as Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes next door.

With the success of Poltergeist, he opened another shop in Diagon Alley called Tempest Records. It was managed by Kyle Shunpike, the older brother of Stan Shunpike, the Knight Bus attendant. He had long brown hair and a full beard with an easygoing smile and demeanor. He knew a lot about music and was glad to help customers when they asked for it, which made the Tempest just as popular as Poltergeist. This was the place Ray was heading to now.

[xXx]

While Ray was checking in on his record shop, Harry, Susan, Sparrow and Amelia were at Madame Malkin's, buying Harry and Susan's school robes. Susan, Sparrow and Amelia were in another part of the store while Harry waited for his robes to be made. Unfortunately, he was forced to listen to a blond ferret thing (Harry thought it was a child… he couldn't be sure.) drone on about how rich he was. Another quirk Harry acquired from his brother was a disdain for uppity rich people. The brothers just couldn't stand them; the superiority complex, the boring stories, and the showboating just annoyed the hell out of them. Ray hated snobs because they believe their untouchable. He literally tap dances when "Lord Underbite" gets convicted and sent to prison even with their expensive lawyers or "air-tight" alibis. Harry gained a just as healthy appreciation for knocking the rich and entitled down a peg or two from his brother.

Unfortunately, Madame Malkin's wasn't a crime scene and the ferret wasn't a suspect, so Harry couldn't do anything but zone out as the snob droned on about things Harry didn't care about. He stopped paying attention after the Yenta-Mouth (A/N 8) began talking about his father. Time slowed to a crawl from there.

Finally, the blond ferret thing had finished his measurements and "requested," more like demanded, really, that his robes were made "from the finest silks you have or my father will have words". The seamstress could only obey, but really wanted to teach him a lesson. With that, the bastion of snobbery left, and both Harry and the seamstress could rest easy as the girls approached Harry.

Susan skipped up to him and playfully dropped into a chair next to Harry with a smile. Harry could only return a look of bemusement; Susan became confused.

"What's wrong," Susan asked? Amelia and Sparrow were just as concerned.

"Stupid ferret kid thing," was all Harry muttered. It was then that Susan and Amelia understood while Sparrow stayed confused.

"Oh. That makes sense. Sorry, Harry," Susan said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"I heard Lucius had a son who was starting school this year," commented Amelia. Sparrow grew more confused; she hated being left out of the loop.

"Who are you guys talking about? Who's Lucius?" Sparrow couldn't take not knowing and Harry grew intrigued as well. Susan began to explain:

"The 'blond ferret thing' Harry keeps griping about is Draco Malfoy; a boy who in our year."

"Lucius is the boy's father; a vile man, to say the least," Amelia amended. "The family is rich thanks to Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius' father and Draco's grandfather, who made his money in various enterprises he created with the family fortune. Unfortunately, Lucius and now Draco have been using Abraxas' hard work and money for their own gains; a shame, really. I met the old man when I first became an auror; believed less in blood purity and more in the potential of a person. _'I don't give a toss what blood runs in you__r__veins,'_ he'd always say. _'Show me some guts!'_ There are rumors that Lucius has been bribing important Ministry officials for power and influence. He was also a Death Eater, a follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He was arrested, but he got off claiming he was under the Imperius Curse, a bald-faced lie if you ask me. If there's something wrong with the Ministry of Magic, Lucius Malfoy and his ilk are likely to blame."

"Draco's no better," Susan said, diverting the conversation. "He's no more than a spoiled child. Aunty and I would have to go to functions and the two of them would just sneer at people. Then to hear the ferret drone about his 'greatness' just got old. The only reason people hang around him is thanks to his father and his money."

"And now I have to deal with him at school," Harry surmised. "Fantastic."

"Actually, I'm surprised, Harry," Susan commented.

"Really," he asked? "Why?"

"He never figured out who you really are." Harry raised an eyebrow and Susan explained.

"You know, Harry Potter: _The Boy Who Lived_? Vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort," Susan asked, whispering the Dark Lord's name.

Ray told Harry about his parent's death the first time the boy asked, a few months after Ray took custody. Ray told them they were murdered by Voldemort, a cookie-cutter "Dark Lord", looking to take over the world, and how Harry beat him when he was only 15-months-old. The how was a mystery but it wasn't important at the time Ray told the story. And what's worse, Voldemort might not be dead. Ray still feels the Dark Lord's "vibrations" on the mortal plane; it disturbed Ray quite a bit. Ray and Amelia raised their charges to not be afraid to say Voldemort's name; fear of a name only gives its owner power. But people are still afraid, so Susan whispered as a courtesy.

Harry just shrugged as he smoothed his hair down over his scar. He made doubly sure to hide his scar before entering the Alley. Harry was a bit of an introvert and didn't like being the center of attention; something he discovered when he and Ray went the U.S. for Ray's first case as a Special Investigator. It was the murder of an important politician in the Magical Congress who was killed in his office at the Senate House. Press surrounded the building, trying to get information about the crime. Ray, Harry and Sparrow were trying to get through when a photographer saw Harry's scar. All attention turned from the crime scene to the boy. Harry got scared and froze. As questions were shouted at the boy, he lowered himself to the floor and rolled up into a ball. Ray ordered the officers on the scene to have the Press detained and asked Sparrow to take Harry back to the hotel they were staying in. When Ray returned from the Senate House, Harry was hiding in the closet, crying. Ray read the press the riot act at the press conference the morning after. Since then, Ray and Sparrow had been helping Harry with the press and now he's better, but that doesn't mean he had to like it. So he hides his scar regularly.

[xXx]

As Harry, Sparrow and the Bones' left Madame Malkin's, Harry got tackled by a canine, a coyote, to be exact. Its fur was an ash gray, tribal American design painted across its body. A leather choker decorated with beads was fastened around its neck. It wore a headband with raven feathers sown into the right end of the band behind its ears. The coyote's eyes were ethereal black pools dotted with white lights akin to stars in the sky. It licked Harry's face, making the boy laugh from his position under the creature. The ladies' attention turned to Ray Carnacki laughing from his spot in front of the Apothecary.

"Alright, the boy's had enough," said Ray, coming down from his laughing high. "Barnabas! Over here, boy!" The coyote, named Barnabas, looked at Ray, yipped and got off Harry, returning to his master. Ray scratched behind the pet's ears; with a bark, Barnabas vanished in a cloud of ash (A/N 9). Harry got up and looked at Ray mockingly indignant.

"Don't give me that look," Ray said, waving a finger at Harry mischievously. "That was payback for the 'wake-up calls' you love to give me so much." Harry sighed.

"Ok, fine. Are we even then," Harry asked, defeated?

"Sure."

The brothers shook hands while the ladies giggled.

"Why don't we continue on, then," asked Amelia? Her companions agreed and on they went. Ray, Sparrow and Amelia bought the children their books, cauldrons, scales and other items until Sparrow and Amelia broke off to find some "last-minute supplies" as Ray and the children made their way to Ollivanders Wand Shop. Hearing the hidden meaning in his girlfriend's words, Ray gave the go-ahead, leading the children to the old wand maker after Amelia gave her niece some extra money to pay for her wand.

[xXx]

The children, followed by Ray, entered the shop's threshold into a very dusty storefront. In front of the counter was open space, chairs lining the walls. The other side had shelves packed from floor to ceiling with long, thin boxes; the shelves wrapped around corners of a somewhat narrow passageway. The passageway opened up to a workshop, where the shop's proprietor fashioned wands for patrons young and old. A tech doctor's office or pharmacy came to Ray's mind back when he was Harry and Susan's age, buying his wand for his first year at Hogwarts; before his pilgrimage.

On the countertop was a bell. Its function was obvious. Susan and Harry were nervous; it was serenely quiet and they felt it would be wrong to disturb it. Seeing this, Ray kneeled down the children's level and whispered into Harry's ear.

"Why don't you ring that bell," Ray suggested quietly. Harry nodded and approached the counter with an air of caution. He took a deep breath and rung the bell.

"Ah, customers," an elderly voice stated happily. "Just a moment please." Shuffling was heard from the back room. A man came out, his face wrinkled with age. He had wild, unmanaged hair, colored white with elderly wisdom. The man's eyes were pale silver, narrowed inquisitively, but widened at the sight of children.

"Welcome to Ollivanders Wand Shop: crafting wands since 382 B.C.," the shopkeeper bowed in good tiding. "I am Ollivander, the latest in the familial line to own and run this establishment. How may I help you today?"

"These children are here for their wands, my Grand Poobah," Ray answered the old wandcrafter with a wide grin. Ollivander's attention diverted from the children at his counter to the young man in sunglasses behind them.

"Raymond Carnacki," the old man said with a thoughtful look. "14 ½'', oak with a Qilin's antler (A/N 10) as its core. Very broad, but strangely flexible; incredibly useful for defensive charms and transfiguration. Left-handed, if I can recall."

"Amazing," Ray said with a light chuckle in his throat. "You remembered."

"I always remember my work, Mr. Carnacki," Ollivander replied. "I remember we couldn't find a match until you picked up that wand. But it doesn't appear to be on your person. What happened to it?" Ray approached the counter and laid his medicine stick on its surface.

"I see," the wandcrafter stated, scratching his grizzled chin. "So the rumors are true, you have become a shaman."

"That I have," said shaman answered. "My wand works much better this way, if it makes you feel any better." Ollivander looked at the former wand in silence.

"Qilins appear to those who are benevolent and wise," he began after a pause. "It's even rarer for such a creature to bequeath parts of its body to a worthy craftsman in its last hours, such as I have been. Perhaps it knew where your path will lead. The wand chose you, so I cannot argue with how it was wielded."

"Thank you," Ray replied. "Now, let's get the little people their wands, shall we?"

"Of course," Ollivander said with a smile, looking at Susan. "Let's start with you, Miss Bones. What is your dominant hand? Left or right?"

"Right, sir," she answered, surprised he knew who she was. The wandmaker nodded and turned to the wand display, scanning for a potential match for the young witch.

"A-ha," he exclaimed as he took a box from the shelf, pulled the wand out and gave it to Susan. "10 ¼'', walnut with a unicorn hair core. Stiff and broad; great for charms. Give it a wave, please."

Susan felt very slow and awkward holding the wand in her hand. Unsure, she looked at Harry, who was excited for his friend; give her a look that said 'do it!' She nodded and did as she was told. A small blast of magic hit the bell, launching to into the backroom with a crash into some empty boxes. Ollivander tsked with a shake of his head.

"No, no, that won't do," he said as he took the wand back. "I think I saw another one that just might fit." He turned back to the boxes and pulled another wand out.

"To be honest I should have gave this one to you first," the wandmaker admitted. "But I just had to make sure. Let's try this one: 9 ½'', willow with a dragon heartstring core. Flexible and unyielding; also ideal for charms."

Susan gave it wave and the room brightened. Susan felt in tune with the wand in her hand. It was graceful, but powerful, like her auntie.

"Perfect," Ollivander said with pride. "I was sure it would be one or the other, so all's well and good. That will be ten Galleons, please." Susan paid for her wand, a polishing kit and a wrist holster.

"Auntie said to always be prepared," she explained. Ray and Harry agreed.

"Now," Ollivander said, "It's your turn, Mr. Potter. You look so much like your father—"

"But with my mother's eyes," The boy finished the wandmaker's sentence. "I've heard it before." The old man nodded.

"I can imagine you have," he replied. "Your father's wand was 11'', made of mahogany with a dragon heartstring core. It was pliable, excellent for transfiguration. Meanwhile, your mother's wand was 10 ¼'', willow with, surprisingly, a veela hair as its core; I had an addiction for experimentation in those days, you see. It was swishy, rather nice for charm work. I still have a few veela hair wands, but I have a feeling you'll be very different. Oh, how I love a challenge. Left hand or right hand?"

"Right," Harry answered.

"Thought so," Ollivander commented. The first wand was 10 ½'', made of birch with a dragon heartstring core. Harry broke a couple of windows. The second wand made a couple of boxes shoot off of the shelves. The next three were busts as well. The wandmaker scratched his chin in deep thought and frustration.

'_Hmmm,'_ he lamented. _'I underestimated the difficulty of this one. Should I try—no, that would be going off course. Maybe… no, that wouldn't work.'_ Thinking quietly with his patrons staring at the old wandmaker, Ollivander suddenly had an idea.

"Holly," he muttered. "But it couldn't be, could it?" Harry, Susan and Ray looked confused. Harry was about to ask what was going on when Ollivander briskly walked to his back room. There was the sound of shuffling and then an 'A-ha!' A second later, the wandmaker returned with a box and the bell Susan pelted earlier. Placing the bell on the counter, he opened the box and pulled out a wand.

"Today's your lucky day, young man," Ollivander quipped to Harry. "Give this one a try. 11'' even, holly and the good part, a phoenix feather core. Nice and supple, well balanced for any kind of magic."

Unlike the previous wands, Harry felt a real connection. Power flowed through his person. He smiled contently, as if all felt right in the world. When Harry gave a wave, red and gold sparks shot from the tip and the damage Harry made was repaired.

"Curious," Ollivander said after Harry was finished. "Very curious."

"What's curious, sir," Harry asked with concern.

"Phoenix feathers can only be obtained by donation," the wandmaker began. "If at all, phoenixes only donate a single feather. The phoenix that gave me the feather for your wand gave me an extra feather, an anomaly in itself. Your wand has a special connection to another. What's curious is that that other wand was the wand that gave you the scar." Ollivander pointed to Harry's forehead, where his scar was hidden by his unruly hair. Harry's eyes widen, Susan brought her hands to her mouth in shock to quiet her gasp and Ray's face became stony.

"He did great things, Mr. Potter," Ollivander continued. "Terrible, but great. You will, too."

"Everyone has done or will do great things at some point in their lives," Ray countered. "It's up to them to choose what they wish to do. No destiny, fate, premonition, vision or prophecy can say otherwise." The old wandmaker chuckled.

"Very true," he replied with a grin. "The wand will be seven Galleons." Ray paid for the wand along with a polishing kit and holster.

"May your trek up the mountain be full of truth," Ollivander said, bearing the trio farewell. Ray nodded.

"And may your journey down be told to all," He replied. With that, Harry, Susan and Ray left the shop, new wands holstered, on their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

[xXx]

"Hoot! Hoot!" a snowy owl landed on the table outside the Ice Cream Parlor, where Harry was eating ice cream with Susan and Ray.

"Surprise," exclaimed a voice! "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

The trio turned around to see Sparrow with a glamorous smile and Amelia with a wide grin. Sparrow was holding a cage and a bag of owl treats. Amelia also had a bag of owl treats. Ray got up from the table and took Sparrow in his arms.

"Good job," he said, pecking her on the cheek. "Didn't suspect a thing."

"Of course he didn't," Sparrow replied, puffing up her… generous chest in pride; Ray laughed. It was then Harry decided to butt in. _'Before they start making out,'_ the boy thought with a grimace.

"What's with the owl," he asked his guardians.

"It's yours," Sparrow answered. Harry's eyes widened. "What? Every wizard needs a familiar. Besides, it would be nice to have a trusted friend and confidante… besides Susan that is." Sparrow added the last detail after Susan shouted 'hey!' indignantly.

"She's right, little bro," Ray added, taking an owl treat from the bag and giving it to Harry. "Now go on and name her." Harry turned around as the snowy owl took perch on the boy's shoulder. They gazed into each other's eyes as Harry thought of a name.

"Do you like Hedwig, girl," he asked, giving the owl a treat. After a five second pause, the owl ate the treat, gently nipped his ear and gave Harry a happy chirp. "Hedwig it is then." The group cheered and returned to the Bones Townhouse to have dinner. It was a happy affair. Harry had his favorite desert, Treacle Tart. As it was late, Harry, Ray and Sparrow left for their home. Harry and Susan agreed to write each other over the next month and agreed to meet up at King's Cross the following month. All in all, today was a good day (A/N 11).

[xXx]

…Wow… This took forever. Jesus, sorry guys. I really wanted to get Diagon Alley in one go. I was on a roll for awhile but I got stuck when they went to Ollivanders. I was also writing a new Naruto story, Naruto: FOXHOUND, it's a mix of _Naruto_, _Metal Gear Solid_ and _Ghost in the Shell_. Give it a peek if you're interested.

And now… ANNOTATIONS!

1 They're called Ballet Flats, right?

2 _Journey to the West_ is an EPIC Chinese novel! Read it! IT'S AWESOME!

3 Fanny Hill is the titular character of the world's first erotic novel, published in 1748-9. Fun!

4 Figured out how to spell it right! Will play a BIG part in the story at large later on.

5 Ray is The Most Trusted Friend of Gremlinkind. He scratches their back, they scratch his. As such, he represents their interests when Gremlins need to be represented on the surface.

6 I coined the term "redhead associate" from an artist I like. He made a print of the 11th Doctor from _Doctor Who_ with his redhead companion, Amy Pond; it's titled "Time boy and redhead associate". Look him up at www(dot)scarygoround(dot)com. Read the comics, check out the shirts and art!

7 Not a real band. Just made them up.

8 Yenta-Mouth: two words, a person that just doesn't know when to shut the *&%$ up. The term is usually applied to Jewish American Princesses, or JAPs.

9 Barnabas is a product of my imagination called an Ash Hound. Ash Hounds are the souls of dead canines who die in sweltering heat or fires. He's cool.

10 For Qilins, see chapter 2's end notes. There I go into better detail.

11 Guess what song this is from. :D

And that's all you need to know for the chapter. I'll try as hard as I can to update soon; I can't promise immediate results, but I'll try. Next chapter: THE TRAIN! THE TRAIN!

Read and review, I know where you live.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, howido? It's chapter 5 of Harry Potter and the Shaman! I keep getting positive feedback for the last chapter, so you guys keep it up and I'll continue to belt out piles of literary gold… or don't and I'll still belt out piles of literary gold; call me stubborn. So finally, the moment you've all been waiting for… MORE HARRY TIME! That's right, chumps and chumpettes! Harry heads to Hogwarts, meets new friends and bollocks up Brian's (I finally spelled it right! Didn't notice I spelt it "Brain" once until someone pointed it out.) plans for "The Greater Good" while helping Ray and his interests for "The Common Good". But first, the Hogwarts express. Aren't first impressions grand?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who gave me her blessing to write this. Then again, she gave her blessing to everyone, so I think we'll be alright.

[xXx]

Harry Potter and the Shaman

Chapter 5

[xXx]

King's Cross Station, London, 9/1/1991, 10:00 AM

"Harry! Hurry up, boyo!"

Harry and Ray made their way through the crowds of people within the train station. The brothers decided to arrive at this time because then Harry wouldn't have to wait too long for the train to depart. What Ray didn't prepare for was how busy and heavy the station would be.

'_Couldn't prepare for everything, could I,'_ Ray asked himself as he made passage for Harry and himself through the mob of corporate busy bodies, vacationing backpackers and working joes, bobbing their heads to music on their iPods or tapping out text messages on their cellphones (A/N 1). _'If only Sparrow was here.'_

Sparrow left for Hogwarts two weeks ago to begin her apprenticeship with Madame Pomfrey. She was more or less working with the matron in the infirmary, preparing for the coming term with fellow members of the faculty, or exploring the castle and familiarizing herself with her surroundings. She sent letters, but Ray was a little depressed for a while. But for some reason unknown to Harry, Ray lightened up considerably; like farting rainbows delighted. When the boy asked him why, the only answer Harry received was "it's a surprise" and the subject was dropped.

Harry was now watching Ray boost himself up over the crowd until he found something. He led Harry to a security guard in his forties or fifties. The guard looked portly, but, in all honesty, he was probably very muscular. The guard reminded Harry of a man he met in the US who worked as a doorman at the hotel he, Ray and Sparrow stayed at during a case. Being a doorman was a tough job; a trial of endurance, apparently. One had to stretch frequently or you'll get cramps. You had to be very fit and get a lot of sleep because you had to stand in the same spot for a long time. And finally, you had to constantly distribute weight in your pockets; if you had too much tip money in one pocket, you'll look lopsided and sloppy. This guard could have easily been the doorman's brother.

"Can I help you," the guard asked? Ray and Harry noted the East End London accent in his voice. The guard conveyed a personality of experience, nuance and a dash of world-weariness. Ray grinned.

"You can thank you very much," Ray answered with respect for the guard. "My brother and I are looking for Platforms 9 and 10. Would you know where they are?"

The guard raised an eyebrow. "Both of them, eh? What for," the guard asked with exasperated humor. Ray grin grew wider at the humor his guide was giving.

"I know it's crazy, but I couldn't remember if my brother's train was Platform 9 or 10. I'd pull out the letter, but it's stuck somewhere in his trunk. We'd probably miss his train looking for it so can you help out?" The guard sighed.

"Alright, fine," he answered pointing his thumb backwards. "That way is platforms 6 through 10. Platform 6 is first, so Platform 9 and 10 will be fourth and fifth in that order. You won't miss 'em."

"Thanks," Ray said holding his hand out for a handshake. The guard just waved him off.

"Doesn't your brother have a train to catch? What are you standing around for?" At that, Ray nodded in acknowledgement while Harry waved goodbye as they made their way to the Platforms.

After they got out of the guard's earshot, Harry looked at Ray.

"Why didn't you ask him where Platform 9 ¾ was," Harry asked confused?

"That would get us nowhere," Ray answered. "We look strange enough with my arms covered in tattoos and you having a pet owl. If we just asked him, he would just think us to be jokers and a waste of his time." Harry nodded in acceptance.

As the approached their destination, they spotted a family of six redheads. The mother was griping about the station being 'packed with muggles'. With a sigh, Ray motioned for Harry to follow as they closed the distance between themselves and the redheads.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley and Weasley children," Ray greeted with a relaxed voice. Startled, the mother turned around to look at her acquaintance. "You're here early. Kudos, but do I need to remind you that we have a Statute of Secrecy?" The plump redhead woman blushed for a second but cheered up after recognizing who called her out.

"Oh, Raymond," she addressed him with light surprise and a hug. "Didn't I tell you to call me Molly? It's been years! How have you been? And what are you doing here?"

"In order: I've been as I've been and I got to drop get Shortround (A/N 2) here on the train to school. How's Bill? He liking work in Egypt?"

"Yes he is. He's been partnered up with this French girl your age. Renee, I think that's her name, seem to have a rivalry or some nonsense," she groused. Ray raised an eyebrow. "All this time and he doesn't have a girlfriend. Can you believe it?"

"Her last name wouldn't be Delacour, would it?" Molly's eyes widened in surprise.

"How would you know that," she asked is disbelief? Ray chuckled a little.

"She told me the same thing," he answered. "I don't believe in fate, but the stars are going to align when those two realize they share the same feelings." More surprise emanates from Molly.

"What did you do," she asked with a slight edge in her voice? Ray put up his hands in surrender.

"Nothing bad," he said, placating his best friend's mother. "I can assure you. If anything, you should be happy. Grandkids galore and all that." Molly wanted to argue, but nothing's happened yet. Maybe her Bill and this Renee girl will just stay friends… yeah, right. Harry pulled a fob watch out of Ray's pocket and gave it to Ray. Looking at the time, his eyebrows raised behind his sunglasses.

"Yikes. Why don't we talk later? We both have to make appointments with a train, don't we?" Molly remembered where she was and agreed.

"Right. Percy, why don't you show Ron and…" Molly paused to look at Harry, as if to ask him a question.

"Harry Potter," he supplied. Molly and her family became surprised. Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts; the rumors were true!

"Can we see your scar?" There were shouts of 'Ron!' directed at the youngest Weasley son; Molly's daughter punched him in the arm. Molly was about to apologize to Harry and Ray for her son, now named Ron's, rudeness. Harry waved it off as Ray held up his fob watch. She sighed and glared lightly at Ron for a moment and sighed, looking to her eldest son.

"Percy, you first." The teenager nodded and lined himself up between the Platforms facing #10. When he was ready, he ran towards the pillar. A normal passerby would have thought young Percy mad… that is if the pillar was solid. Percy passed right through it.

"Fred, you're next," she said to one of the pair of twin sons. "George, go after him."

"I'm George," he said and pointed to the other. "He's Fred."

"Whatever, just go," she replied exasperated. The twins' mouths twitched and grew into identical, mischievous grins.

"Actually, I am Fred." With that, he ran into the pillar, his brother, George, following.

"Alright, Ronald, your turn." She turned to her youngest son, giving him a look that said 'we're going to have words; count on that'. He gulped as he moved himself into position. Ron took a deep breath and ran through the barrier.

"Ok, Ginny, You're with me," Molly said to her daughter then looked at Ray. "We need to catch up soon. Where do you live?"

"I haven't a clue," Ray answered, making the Weasley matriarch raise an eyebrow. "The owls seem to know, but they're holding out on me, those tight-lipped chickens. I wouldn't worry, though; they seem to have a good bearing. I'll be forwarding my mail anyway." Molly didn't like the answer, but she couldn't argue.

"Well, alright," she replied with concern. "Come on, Ginny. Merlin knows what the twins are up to unsupervised." Ginny giggled behind her hands as Molly made a look of mock caution with mischief in her eyes. (A/N 3) Ginny then bid Harry and Ray a shy farewell. Harry looked up at Ray.

"Why are you forwarding your mail," he asked?

"Later, let's do this," Ray said, pushing off the question for the task at hand. He and Harry took position in front of the barrier. The duo steeled themselves for their entry. "On your ready, Half-pint." Ignoring the nickname, Harry nodded. There was a pause.

"Go," he exclaimed quietly. The brothers ran straight for through the threshold. No one saw a thing.

[xXx]

The other side surprised Harry. Wizards and witches of all ages and sizes surrounded a large red steam engine. Parents where helping their children move their luggage onto the train or saying goodbye. Friends talked to each other, catching up from the summer hols. This was Harry's first stepping into the Magical World on his own two feet: The Hogwarts Express.

"Keep up, kiddo," Ray said to him, patting him on the shoulder. Harry shook himself out of his stupor. The two of them were approaching the train, until Ray turned them towards a group of four Ray and Harry's age; a man and woman along with a boy and girl.

The man had dark skin, wearing a sleek black suit with a black shirt, a white tie and black shoes. His was handsome with short-cropped black hair, dark eyes and a smirk on his face. He was smirking because of the woman he had his arm wrapped around. She was a beautiful blond with ice blue eyes; her ensemble included a strappy purple top, skinny jeans, red pumps and a short leather jacket. The children they were with appeared to be their younger siblings. The girl looked just like her sister, but wore robes, so did the boy.

"Alastair Zabini and Sofia Greengrass," Ray addressed the older two with a smirk on his face. "How are you two? Nice to see you're still together." The woman now named Sofia, snorted and smirked back at him.

"Raymond Carnacki, back from the great unknown," she shot back. "If you want to know so badly, we're doing fine." With her answer, she held up her left hand, revealing an engagement ring to Ray. "But I have to thank you again for getting me a job at the _Looking Glass_." Originally, Sofia was an intern at the _Daily Prophet_. For two years, she was forced to do menial labor for Rita Skeeter, the _Prophet's_ "star" reporter. Ray and Sofia met again in Bordeaux during a case he was working on; Rita nearly caused an international incident and was almost arrested for meddling in Ray's affairs. The pair, along with Sparrow, met for coffee and caught up. Upon hearing Sofia's plight, Ray offered her a chance to become a correspondent for the _Glass'_ UK office. She sent in a portfolio of articles she wrote for the _Prophet_ that weren't published because of her standing at the paper. The UK editor loved her work and gave her the job. She has since become a popular contributor, writing columns and cover stories.

"No prob, Soph. Congrats on the engagement," Ray said to her and turned to her paramour. "And you, Al. How's 'government' work going for you?"

"It's going," Alistair answered aloof. "But please, mind your tongue. You never know whose listening." Officially, Alistair worked for the Ministry of Magic's State Department. In truth, he was an operative for the Department of Mysteries, work directly under Serpico himself. He and Ray met in Corsica, when a British expatriate died due to "mysterious circumstances". It was through Alistair that Ray and Sparrow learned that the victim was spying on a suspect who dealt in buying and selling of dark objects as well as being on the DOM's radar for a long time. It was also during this case that Ray met Serpico, and began a most beneficial relationship. Sofia knew what Alistair did, just not in detail.

"Whatevs, Al," Ray quipped back. "What do you have to worry about? You work for the State Department. Stop jumping at shadows." Alistair gave him a bemused look while Sofia laughed and the children gave confused faces.

"Oh! Right," Ray snapped his fingers, "This is Harry Potter, my younger brother." Their current company was just as shocked as the Weasleys were at the barrier.

"Alright, enough of that," Ray interrupted the looks of awe. "Why don't you have the midgets introduce themselves?" The girl stood in front of Ray and Harry.

"I am Daphne Greengrass," she said politely with a small curtsey. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Alistair's brother approached next.

"Blaise Zabini," the boy said curtly, giving his hand to shake. "Good to meet you." Harry smiled at his two future classmates.

"I'm Harry," he said simply, accepting Blaise's handshake. "It's nice to meet you all." With that, Blaise and Daphne smiled as well.

"Do you guys need someone to sit with," asked Harry? "I'm sure Susan will be alright you sitting with us on the train."

"Thank you, but no," Daphne answered. "We promised a friend of ours, Tracy Davis, that we would sit with her. See you at school?"

"Of course," Harry replied. "Even if I was a Gryffindor and you guys were Slytherins." His new friends were surprised, but then happy. Alistair chuckled.

"You'll go far, Harry Potter," he remarked amused then looked at his fiancée and their siblings. "Alright, let's get you two back to Lord and Lady Greengrass so you can say goodbye." Sofia snorted.

"You know, Al, you can call them 'Mom' and 'Dad', right; you're already on their good side" she stated with some mock frustration at her fiancée's manners. "At least address them by their names. You're at that stage already." Ray couldn't help but agree.

"She's right, you know," he chirped. "I call Sparrow's dad Cole all the time. He's fine with it." Alistair got thoughtful.

"You're right," he said simply. "But I'm just working up enough respect for if and when I do something stupid. You can never be too careful." Ray laughed.

"Whatever, man," the shaman said, waving off his friend's careful attitude. "Just remember to invite Sparrow, Harry and I to the wedding."

"Do you really think we'd forget," Sofia asked rhetorically as they walked away. "See you later!" She waved behind her as she led her fiancée by the hand with their siblings following them back to her parents. Ray looked at Harry.

"Good job," he commented. "You made some new friends." Harry thanked his brother bashfully. Ever since his panic attack in America, Harry was somewhat shy around strangers (A/N 4). For Harry to make friends so quickly was a breakthrough. Ray pulled out his watch again: it read 10:40. Time flies when you're catching up with old friends.

"Let's go find Susan and Auntie Amelia," Harry instructed. Ray agreed and the duo made their way closer to the train. Making their way through the throng of people, the brothers found the Bones'. Susan was talking to a blonde girl while Amelia conversed with what appeared to be the blonde girl's parents; Amelia's back was facing them. Ray snuck up and poked her on the shoulder. She spun around quickly while drawing her wand as she turned from its holster, a serious look of battle-readiness on her face. When she realized who it was, she holstered her wand and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Raymond," she groused. "What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?" Ray stayed calm.

"That it's ill advised," he answered, a mischievous smile stretching across his face.

"And what did you do?"

"I snuck up on you. But I did it for good reason!"

"And what reason is that?"

"Keeps you on your toes! You may be the director of the DMLE, but we shouldn't allow you to get rusty! You were an Auror Investigator! My father would turn in his grave if you died without drawing your wand!" Amelia faltered and sighed in surrender.

"Good point," she replied, but cheered up. "Moving on, nice to see you and Harry made it to the train on time." Ray shrugged.

"I try," he said nonchalantly. Amelia went on to introduce the Abbots. Meanwhile, Harry was reuniting with Susan. Susan was chatting animatedly with her friend and Harry couldn't think of a way to interrupt her besides poking her shoulder. He did so making her turn around quickly with an annoyed look on her face that change into delight.

"Harry," she cried out his name as she wrapped around him in a tight hug. "I missed you!" Harry blushed.

"Um, hi, Susie," he greeted. "I missed you too." He patted her back and the friends separated. They turned back to Susan's friend, who had a look of curiosity.

"Suze," she asked? "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Susan blushed now.

"Sorry, Hann," she apologized. "This is Harry Potter. Harry, Hannah Abbot. She's my oldest and bestest friend… next to you, of course." Hannah was surprised.

"Cor (A/N 5)," she exclaimed, impressed! "You said that you were friends with Harry Potter, but I never believed it. But to meet him in person… How come this is the first time I've actually met him?" Harry looked at Susan as if asking for permission to speak. She nodded.

"My family travels a lot," Harry replied, answering Hannah's question. He looked over towards the adults and pointed at Ray. "The guy with the tattoos on his arms is my adopted brother Ray. He works for the ICW as a Special Investigator."

"Special Investigator," Hannah asked curiously? Susan took over.

"It means that he travels the world, helping aurors with strange cases and crimes when they're too confused," she answered. "Harry and Sparrow, Ray's girlfriend, go along for the ride. I'm a little jealous of you, Harry."

Harry could only scratch the back of his head bashfully. Ray, Amelia and the Abbots approached the trio, suggesting they get on the train. They children agreed and found a compartment close by. The whistle blew, the conductor shouted 'all aboard!' It was time for goodbyes. Ray approached Harry, who was sitting at the window.

"Have fun," he told Harry. "Keep an eye peeled for trouble, do your work and all that jazz. I'll see you in a few hours. Have fun on the train!" After saying what he felt needed saying, he stepped back and smiled.

"Ok, Ray," Harry said, not paying that much attention. "See you in a few hours. Bye!" He sat down in his seat as the train began to pick up steam. And then, Harry froze. _'See you in a few hours,'_ he asked himself? Suddenly, he jumped up, to the surprise of Susan and Hannah, and poked his head out the window.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SEE YOU IN A FEW HOURS'," Harry shouted over the sound of the train at Ray, who was waving goodbye and suppressing a laugh fit the best he could. "RAY? RAY! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Harry tried to ask more but the train had already left the station.

Ray finally let out his laughing fit. He laughed for five minutes, huge belly laughs. He had been waiting for this day ever since he got that letter from Hogwarts. The reason he and Sparrow laughed was due to the sheer absurdity and irony of the situation that fell into his lap that morning by the Board of Governors. Since then, the couple kept it a secret all this time and now it was time to unleash the surprise on Harry and the unsuspecting faculty and student of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

At last, Ray calmed down as he saw a familiar head of blonde hair pass him by. He had time to kill so there was no reason not to catch up with old friends. Ray jogged to catch up to the blonde who caught his eye.

"Hey! Cissy!"

[xXx]

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter! I've been apartment hunting and I haven't had the time to publish. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I've held out on you guys for too long. The next chapter will be Harry on the train, which means he gets more spotlight time. The next chapter was supposed to be part 2 of this chapter, but as I said before, delays!

Now, some ANs:

1 I don't know if anyone noticed in the third chapter, but Harry went to watch a DVD. And now I added cellphones. WTF, mate? The logic behind modern technology 20 years ahead of schedule is because I'm too lazy to research late 80s/ early 90s technology. If the movies could get away with it, why can't I?

2 The _Indiana Jones_ movies were on nonstop these past few months and I was watching _Young Indiana Jones Adventures_ on Netflix, so Shortround snuck in there. He no mad, he crazy!

3 I'd like to believe the Weasley Twins gained their love of chaos from somewhere on the Prewitt side. If not the Prewitt Twins, why not Molly? I can't imagine Molly not having a wild streak in her school days. Her pranks might not have been well-known, but still pretty good. Where would Ginny have learned the Bat-Bogey Hex from? So my Molly Weasley may be strict, fair and overprotective, but also fun. She'll still rant, but she'll calm down more quickly and listen better than she did in the books.

4 Characters work better with flaws. With the Dursley's out of Harry's life, I needed something make Harry less… adjusted. So I made Harry somewhat shy around new people, thus explaining why he doesn't get a lot of attention in these first five chapters. I mentioned that he had a panic attack in the US during Ray's first case when he was mobbed by paparazzi. Ray, Sparrow, Amelia, and most of all, Susan has been helping him cope. So now, Harry is a little better. Still shy, but not cripplingly so.

5 Just some British slang I found. It means cool.

And there goes the ANs! Look at 'em go! Please remember to review. Be constructive; no flames or trolling allowed. If you do either, I know where you live. The NSA lets me use their spy satellites from time to time. I'll update soon!

WATCH OUT, Y'ALL!

I'M BACK LIKE 8-TRACK!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. Sorry for all of the delays. I finally have an apartment though, so everything should be alright now. As I mentioned last chapter, this was supposed to be part of it, but I was going crazy with stress, so it never got written up. This chapter is Harry and friends on the Hogwarts Express. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Look up the previous chapters. I'm too lazy to say it again.

[xXx]

Harry Potter and the Shaman

Chapter 6

[xXx]

Hogwarts Express, Scotland Bound, 9/1/1991, 11:01 AM

"What was that about just now, Harry?"

Susan, Harry and Hannah were in a compartment aboard the train. Susan and Hannah looked at Harry confused, as he knocked the back of his head against the wall behind him. He had been at it ever since they left the station just a minute ago. Harry finally stopped and held his face in his hands.

"See you in a few hours," he muttered. Susan raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Harry looked at her defeat and frustration painted on his face. "Ray's up to something. He said 'see you in a few hours'." Susan said "ah ha" in understanding.

"Well that explains a lot," she replied, looking thoughtful. "Whatever he's planning can't be that bad, though. If anything, it should be exciting!" Harry thought it over, and then shrugged; accepting Susan's explanation. Hannah decided it was time to intervene.

"I'm sorry, but would you share with the rest of the class," she asked at a loss? "It's pretty annoying not knowing what's going on (A/N 1)." Harry and Susan looked at her apologetically.

"Ray got a letter from Hogwarts the same day as me," Harry explained. "He read it and suddenly started laughing. He gave it to Sparrow, his girlfriend, and then she began laughing with him. They wouldn't tell me what the letter was about except it was a surprise. And now that Ray said 'see you in a few hours'; I'm a bit anxious thinking about what he's up to."

"Well, maybe Susan's right," Hannah suggested. "From what she tells me in letters, Ray's a cool guy and whatever he's up to at school might be a whole lot of fun." Susan agreed with her friend's logic and Harry eventually relented.

There was a knock on the door, Susan opened it and in came a blonde-haired boy with a round face.

"Hi Neville, how are you," she greeted the newcomer kindly. The boy, named Neville, smiled shyly.

"Hi, Susan I'm doing pretty well thanks. Hi, Hannah," Neville replied and greeted the other girl. Hannah returned the greeting. "Do you guys mind if I sit here?"

"Sure! You can take a seat next to Harry." Neville nodded and stored away his trunk. He then looked at Harry and offered his hand to shake. "Hi there, I'm Neville Longbottom." Harry grinned and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter," Harry replied. Neville was surprised.

"Wow," he exclaimed as he sat down next to Harry. "It's nice to finally meet you. Our parents were friends, you know."

"I thought your last name sounded familiar. Ray has an album of my mum and dad growing up. Your parent's names are Alice and Frank, right?"

"That's right," Neville answered quickly, with a sad look in his eye. Harry believed that it would be a good idea to change the subject.

[xXx]

Harry told Susan and his new friends of his and Ray's run-in with the Weasleys and meeting Daphne, Blaise and their siblings.

"Zabini and Greengrass are alright," Susan commented. "They're neutral families, neither serving the light or the dark, along with the Davis'. Ray introduced you to them?"

Harry was about to reply, when one of the Weasleys barged in; Ron, Harry recalled his name. He was very rude. Ron gave Susan, Hannah and Neville hostile glares before focusing on Harry, giving him an insincere smile.

"Hi! I'm Ron Weasley! We met at the gateway." The redhead introduced himself, offering a handshake. Harry felt the need to raise his guard.

"Um… Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." Harry was apprehensive of this Ron character. It reminded him of the journalists back when Ray had his first case in D.C.

"We should get out of here." Ron declared. "I bet I can be loads more fun than these losers." Harry scowled.

"I'm sorry, but who are you to judge?" Harry asked with an edge in his voice. "Susan is one of my oldest friends, my **best** friend. Hannah and Neville have been great company. You just barged in here, gave my friends the stink eye and claimed yourself to be a better friend." Ron became flustered.

"I am!" He claimed. "Why would you hang out with these nobodies when you can have fun with something as cool as me?"

"Because you're arrogant, rude and inconsiderate to other's feelings. If you were the better friend, you'd be more accepting of others." As Ron was about to make a comeback, the door opened, revealing his twin older brothers; Fred and George, Harry recalled.

"Ah, ickle Ronniekins!" One twin said. Ron blush spread down his neck and reached the same shade as his hair.

"We've been looking for you, haven't we, Gred?" The other brother continued and asked his twin.

"That we have, Forge, my dashing compadre!"

"Our most loving mother—"

"Has asked us—"

"To invite you—"

"To lunch!" Both brothers finished together with dazzling smiles. Ron was not happy with the introduction.

"But I don't want to," Ron cried! "I'm going to stay here with my new best friend, Harry Potter!" Harry looked at Ron with disbelief. _'Did he listen to anything I just said!'_ Harry shouted inwardly.

"He's not interested, Ronald," The eldest Weasley in Hogwarts, Percy, entered the compartment behind the twins. "I heard everything, as well. Don't try to deny it." Ron was without an excuse. Finally, he stomped out of the compartment, glaring at Harry. Percy sighed.

"Forgive our brother, Mr. Potter." He apologized to Harry. "If he gives you any problems at school, please let me know. As a prefect, it's my duty." Harry thanked him and Percy exited.

"Yes, yes. Many apologies for our ickle brother, Potter and friends!" Said one of the twins.

"If Ronniekins causes trouble and perfect prefect Percy is unavailable, don't be afraid to let us know." The other continued.

"Messers Fred and George are at your service!" The twins introduced themselves with a bow and flourish. Harry and his friends were amused.

"Nice to meet you and thank you for the help," Harry and the twins shook hands.

"Now, I'm afraid we must depart," Gred said opening the door.

"Our friend Lee got himself a tarantula over the summer and we just _have_ to take a peek," Forge explained as he and his brother exited the compartment. "Later!"

"That was enlightening," Hannah commented. The others agreed.

[xXx]

Sometime later, the foursome began lunch. Harry and Susan were telling stories about Ray and his adventures when another knock sounded on the door to the compartment. Neville answered it and welcomed in a girl their age with bushy brown hair holding a toad.

"Hello, Neville," the girl greeted. "I found your toad. He somehow slipped his way into my bookbag."

"Trevor," Neville shouted, taking the proffered pet from the girl's hands. "I can't believe I forgot about you!" He looked at the rest of the compartment and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry," he apologized then presented the girl. "This is Hermione Granger. We met at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. And this is my pet toad, Trevor. I'm beginning to believe he's a ninja toad (A/N 2) or something." Harry raised an eyebrow at Neville while Susan and Hannah smiled at Hermione.

"Hello Hermione," Susan greeted. "I'm Susan Bones. This is Hannah Abbot and Harry Potter." Hermione's eyes widened at Harry's name and turned all attention towards him.

"_The_ Harry Potter," she asked in awe. "I've read all about you—I got a few extra books, background reading, you know, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." Harry raised an eyebrow, his face grew bewildered.

"Wow," he said after a beat. "I… didn't realize I was so… popular." Hermione nodded quickly, oblivious to Harry's unease. Thankfully, Susan decided to come to his rescue.

"Hermione," she began, "you do know that much of the books about Harry are unauthorized, right?" Hermione grew confused.

"How do you mean," she asked.

"I mean to say the writers never asked for Harry's permission and most of the information written is made-up." Shock morphed the bushy haired girl's face.

"B-but there is so much!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief. Susan sighed.

"You can't believe everything you read," the redhead returned. Hermione turned around and left, muttering about rereading. Just then, a familiar blond headed boy barged in with two gorilla-like minions.

"I heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment," Malfoy stated. Harry frowned and began to open his mouth to say something.

"Sorry," Susan interrupted. "He's not here. We have been getting people left and right asking the same thing."

Malfoy sneered at her and the other occupants.

"Fine," he drawled and turned to leave. "Why would he consort with such trash anyway?" With that parting shot, Malfoy and his cronies were gone. Harry and the gang let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks, Susan," Harry told his friend. "I don't believe I could take another visitor, especially someone like him."

"No problem," she replied with a smile. "What are friends for, if not to keep unwanted guests away?" At that, the four of them laughed.

"I think we're getting close to the school," Hannah commented. "We should change into our robes." Harry, Susan and Neville agreed and went into their trunks.

[xXx]

The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade, 9/1/1991, 5:45 PM

Ray was nursing a butter beer at the bar, checking the time on his pocket watch. He grinned.

'_Here you come, Harry,'_ Ray thought. _'What adventures will we have this year, I wonder?'_ With that, he finished his butter beer, paid his tab, and left through the front door and into Warsaw, Poland. He'll be back in time for dinner, he was sure.

[xXx]

…FIVE MONTHS! I'VE BEEN GONE FOR FIVE MONTHS? Wow, sorry everyone! I owe you all an explanation, don't I? College got in the way, all I can say. Sorry, all. But look you just read a new chapter… a short new chapter… I owe you a longer one next time. Crap, I feel guilty. (*sigh*) Well, please review and maybe, I don't know suggest where the hell I should go next. It's been a while since I read the books and all.

I'm out

Carnacki23


End file.
